


U źródła umieram z pragnienia...

by toroj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Pre-Slash, case-fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwykły napad w dzielnicy Soho okazuje się być zagadkową sprawą: ofiara na parę minut przed śmiercią wysłała sms i zamieściła notatkę na twitterze, czego, na logikę rzecz biorąc, czynić nie powinna.<br/>John usiłuje sobie poradzić ze swoimi uczuciami wobec przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [От жажды умираю над ручьем...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13702) by dzenka. 



**U źródła umieram z pragnienia...**

От жажды умираю над ручьем...

Autor: dzenka

Tłumaczyła: Toroj

Beta: Serathe

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Źródło: <http://ficbook.net/readfic/147788>

 

 

Jak boli... Metaliczny posmak w ustach, słabość w nogach. Czuje jak powoli, kropla po kropli, uchodzi z niego życie. Oczekiwał tego, ale obiecywano mu, że to nie będzie bolało. Kłamstwo. Każdy oddech, każdy ruch, każda sekunda pogrążają go w otchłani cierpienia. Pozostało tylko jedno. Obiecał. Nawet jeśli go okłamali, trochę, to w najważniejszej sprawie dotrzymali słowa, a on dotrzyma swojego. Inaczej wszystko straci sens. Świat faluje mu przed oczami. Jak dobrze, że wszystko zostało już dawno przygotowane, trzeba tylko wyciągnąć smartfona. Nacisnąć kilka klawiszy wypracowanymi, przećwiczonymi ruchami – to mógłby zrobić nawet w całkowitej ciemności, a dokoła panuje zaledwie półmrok. To już wszystko.  BlackBerry Torch wypada z palców na asfalt, ściekają po nim kropelki krwi i deszczu. Skulony człowiek leży na boku. Oddech. Jeszcze raz... Ból odchodzi, a w jego miejsce napływa spokój i nicość.

 

000

Kiedy jednemu z mieszkańców się nudzi, dzień na Baker Street 221b zaczyna się dość przewidywalnie: kilkoma wystrzałami w ścianę. I śpieszę wyjaśnić, że to nie ja strzelam. I nie ja się nudzę. To mój przewspaniały współlokator, Sherlock Holmes. Od trzech dni nie miał żadnej ciekawej sprawy, schowaliśmy mu z panią Hudson papierosy, a w komentarzach na jego stronie ktoś napisał (wedle jego słów) kolejne brednie – sięga więc, biedaczyna, po inne rozrywki. Czyli dziurawi ścianę. Zresztą mogło być gorzej - dzisiaj przynajmniej w naszej lodówce nie leżą żadne części ciała, zdobywane przez Holmesa w kostnicy z pomocą potulnej Molly, która chyba czasami sama chętnie zostałaby nieboszczką – pod warunkiem, że to właśnie Sherlock by ją preparował.

\- Nuda! – Jeszcze jedna kula trafiła w ścianę. – O, John, już wstałeś?

\- Tak, Sherlock, co nie powinno cię dziwić. Nie sposób spać w tym hałasie.

\- No i świetnie. Przejrzymy gazety. Potrzebuję sprawy, interesującej sprawy! Zaraz mi głowa pęknie.  
\- To mnie głowa pęknie, jak nie przestaniesz strzelać. – Usiadłem na kanapie i wsadziłem nos w dzienniki. – Sam mogłeś poczytać.

\- A po co? Ty to doskonale robisz.

Westchnąłem i zacząłem przeglądać artykuły prasowe. Jeśli nie znajdę mu czegoś ciekawego albo nie zadzwoni Lestrade, mój wspaniały, jedyny w swoim rodzaju współlokator przemieni się w nieznośnego marudę, gorszego nawet niż teraz. Jak na złość na nic odpowiedniego nie mogłem trafić. Bez szczególnej nadziei odczytywałem mu nagłówek za nagłówkiem, słysząc w odpowiedzi: „banalne”, „nuda”, „bzdura”, „tu wszystko jest jasne” – i tym podobne riposty.

\- No to nowości z zagranicy. Pojawił się tam u nich w Miami prawdziwy seryjny morderca. Z dna zatoki wydobywają wciąż nowe ciała. Już stracili rachubę. Może tym się zajmiesz?

\- Co? Rzeźnik z Bay Harbor? John, błagam, ta sprawa jest przejrzysta i banalna. Czytałem juz o tym wszystkim w sieci i oglądałem wiadomości.

\- Czyżby? I kim jest ten rzeźnik?

\- Ten ich ekspert, specjalista od krwi, jak mu tam...

\- Morgan? Skąd wiesz?

Holmes westchnął, splatając ramiona na piersiach.

\- Tam przecież wszystko było jasne od samego początku. Technika, metoda zabójstwa, idealne zatarcie śladów. Plus jego praca w policji. Zwróciłeś uwagę, że za każdą z ofiar Rzeźnika ciągnie się krwawy ślad? Wszystkie uniknęły wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Albo przez pieniądze, albo niedostateczne dowody. To oznacza, że nasz rzeźnik pracuje w policji i doskonale zna wszystkie szczegóły spraw. Jest cichy, niezauważalny, nie ściąga na siebie nigdy podejrzeń. Pan Morgan pasuje idealnie.  
\- Rozumiem. – Odkaszlnąłem. – Napiszesz tam do nich? – Była to raczej ironia, ale detektyw odparł w pełni poważnie:

\- Nie, nie zamierzam. Po pierwsze, sprawa rozwiązana i więcej mnie nie interesuje. Po drugie, wielu policjantów w rzeczywistości jest gotowych podać rękę temu zabójcy, gdyż wykonał za nich brudną robotę, tak więc... Niech wszystko zostanie tak jak jest.  
\- Rozumiem – powtórzyłem, choć tak naprawdę nie rozumiałem jego logiki. Kogo by Rzeźnik z Bay Harbor nie zabijał, ci ludzie powinni znaleźć się na ławie oskarżonych a nie na dnie morza. – A reszta artykułów jest chyba całkiem przeciętna. O, proszę... Napad rabunkowy w Soho, przed śmiercią zabity mężczyzna wysłał sms z prośbą o pomoc. Dalej...

\- Chwila. Powtórz jeszcze raz.   
\- Rabunek w Soho, jeden trup – podsumowałem.

\- Nie, powtórz dokładnie to, co przeczytałeś.

\- Napad rabunkowy w Soho, przed śmiercią zabity mężczyzna wysłał sms z prośbą o pomoc.  
\- Sms... – Oczy Holmesa zabłysły. – Ciekawe. Zbieraj się, jedziemy.  
No i proszę, nigdy nie zgadniesz, co przyciągnie jego uwagę. Rzeźnik z Miami, widzicie go, nudny, a zwykły napad ciekawy. Holmes zerwał się z miejsca, pospieszyłem za nim i niebawem już siedzieliśmy w taksówce, jadąc do Scotland Yardu.

Na miejscu mój przyjaciel poleciał do gabinetu Lestrade’a jak huragan, rzuciwszy tylko po drodze swój płaszcz Sally. Osłupiała na taką bezczelność do tego stopnia, że nawet przełknęła swoje zwykłe frazy o świrach i niebezpieczeństwach przyjaźni z nimi.

Nie zważając na zdumioną minę inspektora, detektyw zażądał:

\- Telefon!   
\- Sherlock, bądź tak łaskaw i zniż się do poziomu zwykłych śmiertelników, nie obdarowanych twoim geniuszem. Wyjaśnij po ludzku, o co ci chodzi?

\- Telefon tego ograbionego faceta z Soho.  
Inspektor wzruszył ramionami. Też już się przyzwyczaił do dziwactw detektywa. To, co innym wydaje się jasne i zrozumiałe, po wypowiedzi Holmesa może przyjąć całkiem inny obrót, a także odwrotnie. Niecałe dziesięć minut później jedyny w świecie detektyw-konsultant obracał już w dłoniach niczym się nie wyróżniający BlackBerry Torch.

\- No i co? – zapytał Lestrade niecierpliwie. – Powiesz zaraz, że to nie był zwykły napad, tylko coś więcej?

\- Przybliżony czas zgonu?

\- Zgodnie z ekspertyzą, Leslie Irvin zginął w nocy, około drugiej trzydzieści. Jego żona zadzwoniła na policję dziesięć minut później. Nie spała, martwiła się o męża, który gdzieś poszedł. Odebrała sms, zadzwoniła. Kiedy policja przyjechała na miejsce, było już za późno. Irvin dostał trzy kule w brzuch, z czymś takim długo się nie pociągnie.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock. – John, jedziemy. Porozmawiasz z panią Irvin, a ja muszę coś sprawdzić.

\- Co się stało? – nie wytrzymała Donovan. – Co ci się nie podoba w napadzie rabunkowym, Świrze?

\- Sally, nieustanne kontakty z Andersonem nienajlepiej się odbijają na twoim potencjale umysłowym. Gdyby ofiarę chciano okraść, napastnik zabrałby telefon. Jest prawie nowy, nie minął miesiąc od zakupu. Do tego na kilka minut przed śmiercią, o drugiej dwadzieścia osiem, nasz pan Irvin wysyła esemesa. „Zabito mnie. Na rogu Marshall i Broadwick Street” – wypalił Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Trochę długa notka jak na umierającego, skręcającego się z bólu człowieka, prawda? On wiedział dokąd idzie i wiedział, że zostanie zabity. I przygotował się zawczasu. Tekst zachował się w folderze kopii roboczych. Starczyło nacisnąć parę klawiszy i gotowe. A co jest jeszcze bardziej interesujące: ostatni zapis naszego „okradzionego” na twitterze. Czas wpisu – druga dwadzieścia siedem, na minutę przed wysłaniem esemesa. Również przygotowana wiadomość, twitter client został włączony wcześniej, starczyło tylko potwierdzić wysłanie.  
\- I co on tam napisał? – spytał Gregory smętnie. – Też „zabito mnie”?

\- Nie. – Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby zaproponowano mu śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia kota, i zacytował: - „U źródła umieram z pragnienia”. Coś chciał przez to powiedzieć, inaczej by się tak starannie nie przygotował.

\- A co to znaczy? – nawet Donovan przejawiła zaciekawienie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał detektyw. – Ale się dowiem.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wizyta u pani Irvin pozostawiła po sobie dziwaczne, przygnębiające wrażenie. Przestronne, jasne mieszkanie przy Fulham Road, piękne meble, oprawione fotografie na ścianach i żona zmarłego – bezpośrednia, surowa, i napięta do ostatecznych granic całkiem jak struna. Tylko dotknij, a pęknie, przecinając ci palce do kości. Kobieta wyglądała, jakby wybierała się na radę dyrektorów. Włosy miała gładko zaczesane, ani jeden nie wymykał się z nienagannego końskiego ogona, spiętego terakotową klamrą. Ołówkowa spódnica, Idealnie wyprostowane plecy, nieprzezroczysta, solidna bluzka koszulowa, lodowata, beznamiętna twarz, cienkie i blade wargi. Wiało od niej chłodem, jak od Królowej Śniegu z bajki Andersena. Takie kobiety podpisują kontrakty na miliony funtów, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

\- Pan z powodu śmierci Lesliego – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi. – Proszę wejść. Napije się pan herbaty?

Herbata to powód do przedłużenia rozmowy, stwierdziłem i zdecydowałem się nie odmawiać.

\- Tak, poproszę, jeśli to nie kłopot.

\- Ależ skąd.   
Gestem wskazała mi fotel o jasnym skórzanym obiciu, stojący obok szklanego stoliczka na giętych metalowych nóżkach, po czym wyszła do kuchni, postukując pantoflami na niskim obcasie – zupełnie jakby nie była u siebie w domu, tylko na negocjacjach biznesowych. Choć z drugiej strony, przy takim stroju kapcie wyglądałyby głupio.

Czułem się w tym domu nieswojo, głupio i niestosownie, jak słoń w składzie porcelany albo włóczęga, który przypadkiem trafił na królewskie przyjęcie. Siadając, zdławiłem w sobie myśl o własnej prostocie, niepasującej i niegodnej tego miejsca. Gospodyni tych jasnych pokoi wróciła po pięciu minutach, niosąc na tacy czajniczek i dwie filiżanki – nie fajansowe, tylko z leciutkiej, półprzezroczystej porcelany. Strach wziąć takie coś do ręki. Dobrze choć, że miałem już z takimi do czynienia w Pałacu Buckingham. Co prawda tam się denerwowałem mniej – obok widziałem przecież dwie znajome twarze.

Idealnie gładkie, szczupłe ręce pani Irvin bez najmniejszego drżenia rozlały herbatę do filiżanek.

\- Chciał pan o coś spytać. Słucham. – Królowa Śniegu upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Pani Irvin, czy mogłaby pani jeszcze raz szczegółowo opowiedzieć o wczorajszym wieczorze?

Sherlock, jak zawsze, nie raczył mi wyjaśnić, o co właściwie mam pytać, więc musiałem działać na ślepo, w nadziei, że w trakcie rozmowy coś wypłynie.

\- Już mnie o to pytano. – Filiżanka płynnie wróciła z powrotem na stolik.   
\- Rozumiem, że jest pani teraz ciężko, ale czasem przy powtórnej rozmowie można sobie przypomnieć coś ważnego. – Upiłem łyk, starając się nie myśleć o cenie herbaty podawanej w tym domu.  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się pani Irvin. – Leslie wczoraj wrócił z pracy wcześniej niż zwykle, o jedenastej wieczorem. Jego firmie udało się sfinalizować kontrakt, nad którym pracował przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Z tej okazji wypiliśmy pół butelki wina.

\- Przepraszam, a o której on zwykle wracał do domu? – Uczepiłem się tej frazy. Skoro jedenasta wieczorem to dla nich było „wcześnie”, w takim razie jaka pora była normalna?

\- Nie było sztywnego grafiku, ale sam pan rozumie, że ta praca ma swoje wymagania. Zwykle Leslie przyjeżdżał o pierwszej, drugiej w nocy. Czasem zostawał w pracy do rana, jeśli kontrakt był szczególnie ważny. Ma się rozumieć, zarabiał w ten sposób więcej, ale i tak nie miał nic przeciwko późnym powrotom. Leslie bardzo lubił swoją pracę.   
\- Zdaje się, że ktoś zapomniał zapisać nazwę firmy, w której pan Irvin był zatrudniony. – Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to skrajnie idiotycznie, ale cóż począć, skoro Holmes zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony i pociągnął mnie za sobą, nie dając dowiedzieć się niczego o nieboszczyku?   
\- W „Linklaters”*. – Rzuciła mi zimne spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że jej opinia o mnie spadła do poziomu mniej więcej dna Rowu Mariańskiego. – Jako radca, a niedawno został partnerem, na wypadek, gdyby tego też nie zapisano.    
Oj, oj, przemknęło mi przez głowę. Partner w „Linklaters”. Małżeństwo z takimi dochodami mogłoby sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie w Belgravii, a nie tylko w Fulham. O cenie tej herbaty i filiżanek nawet strach pomyśleć. Na wszelki wypadek odstawiłem bezcenną porcelanę na stolik i kontynuowałem rozmowę.   
\- Czy zauważyła pani jeszcze coś niezwykłego, poza jego wcześniejszym powrotem?

\- Nie licząc tego, że wyszedł o pierwszej w nocy, mówiąc, że musi się przejść? – Nieprzenikniona maska Królowej Śniegu opadła na sekundę. – Nie. Wyszedł, długo go nie było. Zaczęłam się niepokoić, że coś mu się stało. Nie wziął samochodu, nie powiedział dokąd idzie. W takiej sytuacji nie mogłam położyć się spać. O drugiej czterdzieści zobaczyłam sms od niego. Zadzwoniłam na policję. A potem mnie zawiadomiono, że został napadnięty i zabity.

Pani Irvin dopiła herbatę, starannie otarła wargi serwetką. Podziękowałem za rozmowę i zacząłem się zbierać do odejścia. Już na progu, otwierając przede mną drzwi, nagle zawahała się. Przekręciła klucz i zamarła, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Przepraszam. – Odkaszlnąłem delikatnie. – Czy pani sobie o czymś przypomniała?

\- Nie, nie... – Pokręciła głową. – Nic. Ja po prostu...  
Zaciśnięte wargi, opuszczony wzrok, palce nerwowo zaciśnięte na lśniącej klamce. Poczułem się nagle jak pies myśliwski, który złapał trop. Może żelaznej damie w końcu puściły nerwy, a może... Jest szansa, że coś powie, lecz jeszcze się nie zdecydowała.  
\- Czy to wszystko? – Starałem się mówić jak najłagodniej. Kobieta stojąca przede mną dopiero co straciła bliskiego sobie człowieka, więc nie powinienem zbyt mocno naciskać. – pani Irvin, ważny jest każdy drobiazg, detal, nawet jeśli uważa go pani za głupstwo.   
\- Nie – westchnęła, otworzyła drzwi i nagle się zdecydowała. – Wie pan, proszę nie uznać tego co powiem za cyniczne, ale w pewnej mierze jestem zadowolona, że właśnie tak się to stało.  
\- Dlaczego? – Tylko nie naciskać, nie przeginać, inaczej znów się zamknie.

\- Leslie był chory. Drobnokomórkowy rak płuc, zbyt późno odkryty. Przynajmniej mniej cierpiał. – Brązowe oczy na chwilę pocieplały, a po policzkach pani Irvin spłynęły dwie łzy. I to wszystko, lodowa królowa ponownie włożyła maskę. – Do widzenia panu.

Drzwi zamknęły się za mną, a ja pośpieszyłem do Sherlocka.

 

000  
  
Kiedy otworzy się okno na oścież, w pierwszej chwili jest przyjemnie. Zimne powietrze pieszczotliwie muska rozgorączkowaną skórę, chłodzi płonące policzki, czule gładzi włosy. Lecz już po dwóch sekundach pokrywasz się mrówkami, chłód wpełza pod cienką piżamę, po trzech zaczynasz marznąć, a jeżeli wytrzymasz całą minutę, szczękać zębami. Marzec w tym roku bywa aż nadto chłodny, zwłaszcza nocami. W pokoju jest ciemno, świeci tylko ekran notebooka. List wysłany, pozostało tylko napisać sms. Szczupłe palce ostrożnie ściskają niewielki telefon - jest prosty, niezbyt nowy, lecz więcej nie trzeba: można z niego dzwonić i starczy. Złocista komórka ląduje na oknie. To już wszystko. Czas nadszedł. A ona prawie zupełnie zamarzła, lecz to wkrótce przejdzie. Wspiąć się na parapet, spojrzeć w dół, usłyszeć obiecane kroki, odczepić nieposłuszne, głupie palce od futryny. Lekkie jak piórko pchnięcie w plecy. Wszystko tak, jak jej obiecano, tylko lot jest zbyt krótki, a spotkanie z asfaltem odpowiada bólem. Jednak po kilku sekundach wszystko się skończy, nie będzie już jej zimno, martwi niczego nie czują. Z mieszkania na siódmym piętrze ktoś wychodzi. Drzwi pozostają otwarte.

 

 

_*”Linklaters” - bardzo duża międzynarodowa firma prawnicza, z głównym biurem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Grafik pracy, jak i we wszystkich kompaniach na takim poziomie jest ogromnie napięty. Praca w nocy lub do rana to zwyczajna sprawa. Zresztą, to się jak najbardziej opłaca. Na przykład, uśrednione dane o zarobkach prawników-partnerów firm prawniczych w dużych amerykańskich miastach wyrażają następujące liczby: 160 tys. dolarów amerykańskich w pierwszym roku pracy z podwyżką do 280 tys. dolarów około ósmego roku stażu. Brytyjskie firmy prawnicze nie stanowią wyjątku._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy jechałem taksówką z powrotem na Baker Street, już sobie wyobrażałem, jak wszystko wyłożę swojemu detektywowi. A on w końcu przyzna mi rację. Sprawa jest przecież całkiem jasna. Po drodze zadzwoniłem do Lestrade’a i dowiedziałem się, gdzie pracuje żona ofiary. „Allen & Overy”, młodszy partner, transakcje dotyczące fuzji i przejmowania firm, jak wam się to podoba? Chcecie więcej? Niedawno te dwa rekiny jurystyki pożarły się o pewnego klienta – owszem, chciało mi się przeczytać nudne załączniki do tej sprawy. Zgadnijcie, kto został w rezultacie jego przedstawicielem – zgadliście: Leslie Irvin. A firma, w której pracowała jego żona, musiała się obejść smakiem, chociaż gdyby złowili tę grubą rybę, obrabiałby ją właśnie jej wydział. Dodajcie do tego nadchodzącą niezbyt przyjemną śmierć Lesliego w wyniku raka i na pewno niezłe pieniądze, które miała dostać pani Aleksandra Irvin po śmierci małżonka. Jest i motyw, i uspokojenie własnego sumienia – „nie chcę, by mąż cierpiał” – i za utratę klienta można się odegrać... Trzy w jednym zestawie. Nie ma wątpliwości, że ta lodowa lady byłaby zdolna do morderstwa. Prawniczka, specjalistka od spraw skomplikowanych i często nie całkiem czystych oraz przyjemnych – tu są potrzebne stalowe nerwy i ogromne opanowanie. Czego jak czego, ale tych jej nie brakuje. Wszystko to wyłożyłem Sherlockowi. Tylko po to, by znów usłyszeć jego firmowe: „bzdura”.

\- Miała motyw. Jej zachowanie też może na to wskazywać – upierałem się.

\- Brednie, a nie motyw. – Sherlock zamachał rękami, wywołując dokoła kilka gniewnych pomruków. Szliśmy ulicą na spotkanie z Lestrade'em, a kiedy mój przyjaciel jest czymś zajęty, ma w nosie fakt, że potrąca przechodniów. – Sam pomyśl, młodszy partner zarabia dostatecznie dużo. Nie ryzykowałaby głupio kariery dla zemsty, a podejrzenia na pewno by na nią padły. Litość nad mężem? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Aleksandra Irvin uważana jest w swoim biurze za najsilniejszego i najsurowszego pracownika. Prawdziwy prawniczy buldog. Gdyby życzyła mężowi śmierci, zwyczajnie by na nią zaczekała. Jego typ raka jest bardzo agresywny.

\- Chwileczkę! – olśniło mnie. – Jeździłeś do jej biura i wszystkiego się o niej dowiedziałeś?

\- Nie tylko o niej. W biurze Lesliego Irvina też byłem.

Znów to samo. Znów jeździłem gdzieś i wysilałem na darmo.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, proszę -  starałem się mówić możliwie spokojnie, chociaż przed Sherlockiem i tak nie ukryję rozdrażnienia. - Po co w takim razie jeździłem do niej do domu?

\- Dlatego że cię poprosiłem - oznajmił ten nieznośny socjopata. - O, właśnie, jesteśmy już na miejscu.

 

000  
  
Radiowozy, żółte taśmy, ciało leżące na ulicy – przypadkowi przechodnie ciekawie wyciągają szyje. Czyjaś śmierć i nieszczęście zawsze zwracają uwagę. Ludzie patrzą na nie z przyjemnością. Na jedną straszną i słodką sekundę wyobrażają sobie siebie na miejscu zabitych, by z gwałtowną ulgą zdać sobie sprawę, że oni są żywi i zdrowi, z nimi wszystko w porządku. To ci biedacy mieli pecha, a po obejrzeniu tego mini-horroru można iść na kawę i wspominać, drapać jak strup na zaschniętej ranie. Ręce mnie świerzbiały, żeby dać w zęby jednemu czy drugiemu z gapiów, żeby nie wytrzeszczali oczu na to roztrzaskane, zimne ciało, którego rude, wijące się włosy leniwie rozwiewał wiatr.

\- Co my tu mamy... – Sherlock niecierpliwie zatarł ręce w rękawiczkach. Zimno, jakby to nie była wiosna, a koniec jesieni.    
\- Jessica White, lat dwadzieścia – odrzekł sucho inspektor. – Mieszkała sama w wynajętym lokalu, uczyła się...  
\- Jasne. – Detektyw przerwał mu niecierpliwie, wskazując na martwą dziewczynę. – Biorąc pod uwagę ułożenie ciała i obrażenia, można domniemywać samobójstwo. Wyskoczyła przez okno. Z drugiej strony wezwałeś mnie, a to znaczy...   
\- Drzwi do mieszkania były otwarte. I jeszcze to. Trzymaj. – Lestrade podał mu mały, złocisty telefon.

\- Znów sms – uśmiechnął się mój przyjaciel. – „Zabito mnie”. Tym razem bez adresu. Czas wysłania: druga dwadzieścia osiem. Komórka niewymyślna, stary model, żadnych internetowych bajerów. Pokaż mi jej notebook.

\- Skąd wiesz, że miała właśnie notebooka? – To pytanie zadałem już w mieszkaniu na siódmym piętrze. – Może miała komputer stacjonarny?   
Mieszkanie studentki prezentowało się całkiem nieźle. Co prawda panował w nim nieład, właściwy młodości: podręczniki przemieszane z romansami, płyty z komediami i filmami sensacyjnymi, krzesło zarzucone niedbale ubraniami, telewizor, na półce rzucony niedbale odtwarzacz mp3 ze zwisającymi słuchawkami. Gdybym nie wiedział, że właścicielkę tego młodzieżowego bajzlu właśnie pakują do czarnego worka, sądziłbym, że wyskoczyła na chwile do sklepu po sok lub mleko.

\- W żadnym wypadku. - Holmes wskazał biurko, na którym stał przedmiot naszej rozmowy. Podszedł, poruszył myszką i kontynuował, patrząc w ekran i pisząc coś na klawiaturze: - Zostawiła go włączony, niezabezpieczony. Studentka, wynajmowała mieszkanie. Po co jej stacjonarny? Notebook jest wygodniejszy. Była dobrze sytuowana, ale nie utrzymywała kontaktów z krewnymi. Rodzice nie żyją juz od kilku lat, od 2007 roku. Nie pracowała, wczoraj była na niezaplanowanej imprezie, wcześniej kupiła nowe buty, ale ich nie włożyła. – Sherlock spojrzał na nasze miny i jak zwykle westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. – Znów mam wam wszystko tłumaczyć? Jeśli już nie chcecie sami popracować mózgiem, to może chociaż przyjmiecie moje słowa za prawdę i tyle? Nie? Dobrze. Notebook włączony, w kalendarzu rozpiska zajęć, treningów, wyprzedaży w sklepach, spotkań. Wszystko starannie wypisane. Studiowała i bawiła się, ale nie pracowała. Ani jednej notatki o spotkaniach z rodziną, za to wiele o tych z przyjaciółmi. Na ścianach trochę fotografii, ale także tylko rówieśników. Ostatni sms wysłała do niejakiego Mike’a. Korespondencja z nim dotyczyła nauki i randek – byli na jednym roku. Jej status materialny jest oczywisty: niepracująca studentka wynajmowała mieszkanie w centrum Kensington i niczego sobie nie odmawiała. Nie zwyczajnie dobrze sytuowana, a nadzwyczajnie dobrze. Teraz o rodzicach. Odpowiedzią jest telefon. Jej notebook to najnowszy model, wypuszczony na rynek miesiąc temu. Telewizor też nowy, zestaw stereo, odtwarzacz, aparat cyfrowy... Najwyraźniej uwielbiała nowinki i regularnie wymieniała sprzęt. A teraz popatrzcie na jej komórkę. Klawisze są wytarte, obudowa porysowana, tylna klapka niedawno wymieniona. Model został wycofany z produkcji w 2007 roku. Nie wymieniła telefonu z powodów sentymentalnych. Kto mógł jej go podarować, kiedy miała szesnaście lat? Tylko rodzice, i to niedługo przed śmiercią. Gdyby dostała go wcześniej, już by kupiła sobie nowy, a nie zrobiła tego. Używała tylko tej komórki, dbała o nią – telefon musiał więc być czymś w rodzaju pożegnalnego wspomnienia. W kalendarzu nie ma wpisanej imprezy, ale na łóżku leży rzucona sukienka, a na niej ślady rozlanego wina. Obok pantofle, na stole notatka: Mary 19:00, a obok przewrócona buteleczka z lakierem do paznokci. Ktoś do niej zadzwonił na krótko przed rozpoczęciem prywatki, szybko zrobiła notatkę, zaczęła malować paznokcie, rozlała lakier, ale nie posprzątała – czyli musiała bardzo się spieszyć. Koło łóżka otwarte pudełko z pantoflami, przymierzała je, ale wybrała inne, uznając, że lepiej pasują do sukienki. Kupiła je wczoraj – w kalendarzu jest zapis o wyprzedaży, a pudełko stoi na torbie z tego właśnie sklepu. W pokoju nie ma śladów walki, na parapet weszła dobrowolnie. Jednak było to ewidentne morderstwo, nawet gdyby nie zostawiła wiadomości. Młoda, bogata dziewczyna kupuje nowe buty, bawi się z przyjaciółmi a potem wyskakuje przez okno? Takie zwykle podcinają sobie żyły – i to nie wzdłuż, a w poprzek, żeby je zdążyli odratować. No i żeby wyglądać ładnie, jeśli jednak nie zdążą. A o drugiej dwadzieścia sześć na jej stronie w sieci pojawiła się wiadomość.   
Obaj z inspektorem nachyliliśmy się do ekranu, jak zaczarowani. Zresztą tak właśnie było: kiedy Sherlock zaczyna swoje wywody, mimowolnie czujesz się jak ślepy kretyn, pozbawiony elementarnych zdolności obserwacji, a zarazem zachwycasz się jego mądrością, logiką, pamięcią i wnioskowaniem. Ostatnia notatka, jaką Jessica White napisała przed wysłaniem esemesa, głosiła: „Przez łzy się śmieję, zabawą się trudzę”.

\- Kolejne niejasne majaczenie – parsknął Holmes. – Zbierzcie wszystkie informacje o tym Mike’u, o jej przyjaciołach i o rodzicach. Czekam na sms.

  
000

 

Gotów był dosłownie modlić się do niej. Jego bogini, ukochana, jego kobieta, jego zbawienie. Kiedy go odnalazła, był w skrajnej rozpaczy. Kilka razy wyrywał z żył igły kroplówek – po co trzymać się tego nikczemnego, bezsensownego życia? Niestety, lekarze byli innego zdania i zawsze zdążyli na czas. Igła wracała na miejsce, w żyły powoli sączyło się lekarstwo, a ręce na jakiś czas wiązali mu pasami. Potem dawali się oszukać jego apatią i wszystko zaczynało się od nowa. Gotów był przeklinać świat, przysięgał na wszystkie świętości, że kiedy tylko go wypuszczą ze szpitala, skończy ze sobą, przerywając ten bezsens. I nagle wszystko się zmieniło.  
Kolejny niedorzeczny letni dzień. Tam za oknem ludzie cieszyli się życiem, całowali, rozstawali, kłócili, kupowali lody i zimne piwo, a on leżał w pościeli pod przeklętą kroplówką i wiedział jedno: nawet kiedy stąd wyjdzie, te rzeczy będą dla niego niedostępne. Jego myśli płynęły niemrawo. Poruszył ręką – wczoraj znów próbował i znów go skrępowali. Co zrobi, kiedy odzyska wolność? Najbardziej kusił go ołowiany chłód Tamizy. Tak, to chyba najlepszy wariant. Życzliwa ciemna woda obejmie delikatnie opadające na dno ciało, nie dając żadnych szans na ocalenie. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób przymocować obciążenie, by przekreślić próby głupiego ciała, które instynktownie będzie próbowało się ratować, wbrew jego woli. I właśnie wtedy skrzypnęły cicho drzwi, a do sali weszła _ona_.

Już przy pierwszym spojrzeniu miał ochotę jęczeć z niemocy, tęsknoty i wściekłości. Szybko odwrócił twarz do ściany, żeby ta kobieta nie patrzyła na niego, żeby zrozumiała, że nikt mu nie jest potrzebny i czym prędzej odeszła.

\- Dzień dobry – zabrzmiał jej miękki głos.

\- Odejdź! – syknął z rozdrażnieniem przez zęby. - Nie chcę nikogo widzieć.

Zaskrzypiały sprężyny, materac ugiął się pod jej ciężarem. Dłoń czule dotknęła bandaży, przekręciła jego głowę. Patrzyły na niego czułe oczy koloru gryczanego miodu.

\- Nazywam się Bonnie, i nigdzie nie odejdę.

  
Uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy. Pora na jeszcze jedno spotkanie. Przewidywał, że ten klient okaże się trudny i nie pomylił się.

\- Rozmyśliłem się. – Pulchny mężczyzna uniósł skórzaną walizeczkę.

\- Uprzedzałem. – Chłodny beznamiętny ton. – Dał pan pełną zgodę. Nadeszła pora.

\- Nie! – zaskowytał tamten. – Zapłacę! Ile?

\- To niemożliwe. Zawarliśmy umowę.

\- Spróbuj mnie zmusić! – Głos grubego brzmi wyzywająco, lecz w jego oczach czai się zwierzęcy strach. Starczy ryknąć na takiego, a będzie pełzał przed tobą na kolanach. Obrzydliwość.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Wycelował pistolet, z zadowoleniem obserwując jak mężczyzna blednie, a na jego twarz w miejsce brawury wypływa lęk. – A teraz rób co mówię. Żadnych sztuczek.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nareszcie dobiegł końca ten długi dzień, rozpoczęty wizytą w Scotland Yardzie z powodu telefonu Lesliego Irvina. Z westchnieniem ulgi zagłębiłem się w fotelu, a Sherlock przylepił do ręki dwa plastry antynikotynowe i rozciągnął się na kanapie. Oczywiście, znów będzie myślał. Muszę przyznać, że życie z detektywem w charakterze współlokatora czasami wydaje mi się bardzo skomplikowane. Z boku mogę wyglądać na faceta o słabej woli, tolerującego wszystkie jego wybryki, ale to nieprawda.

Trudno to wyjaśnić. Jest z nim jednocześnie nieznośnie ciężko i dziwnie łatwo. Dąsa się jak dzieciak z powodu moich zapisków na blogu, co rusz podkreśla, że moje posty nikogo nie interesują, robi paskudne eksperymenty w kuchni, po których cały dom śmierdzi jakimś świństwem, z powodu sprawy wyciąga mnie z łóżka o pierwszej czy drugiej w nocy, nawet jeśli nie ma mnie w domu, a próbuję nocować u swojej kolejnej dziewczyny... Kolejnej byłej dziewczyny, ściślej mówiąc, bo czegoś takiego żadna na dłuższą metę nie wytrzymuje. Nieustanna gonitwa. Wieczne współzawodnictwo: „wyprowadzę cię z równowagi”, „nie, nie wyprowadzisz”, „o, udało się”, „ale nie na długo”. Wkurzam się, wychodzę, trzaskając drzwiami. A potem wracam. I wszystko zaczyna się od nowa.

Jednocześnie zaś życie z nim daje mi z niczym nieporównywalny spokój ducha. Nie, nie tak... Raczej poczucie tego, że moje życie jest _prawidłowe_ , takie jakie powinno być. Widocznie jestem beznadziejnym adrenalinowym narkomanem, nie mogę bez niej żyć, a wierzcie mi, adrenaliny Sherlock jest już w stanie zapewnić całe morze. Dozy tego hormonu bywają rozmaite. Podniecające łaskotanie drugiego dnia znajomości z Holmesem – pogoń za taksówką, kiedy rozstałem się z laską. Zawrót głowy – poszukiwanie tajemniczych symboli w sprawie ślepego bankiera. Posmaczek emocji – rozwiązywanie sprawy dziwnej śmierci nakrapianej blondynki. Mógłbym tak wyliczać jeszcze długo, a za każdym razem będzie to nieco inne odczucie. Na basenie prawie lewitowałem, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że już po wszystkim, że Sherlockowi i mnie nic się nie stało. Całym sobą czułem, jak kipi we mnie adrenalina, dopamina i endorfiny. I tylko jeden jedyny raz kategorycznie mi się nie podobało: kiedy tamta kobieta, Irene Adler, wstrzyknęła mojemu przyjacielowi jakiś narkotyk i miło uprzedziła, że rezultatem tego może być nieestetyczny trup. Zdaje się, że nie zadziałała wówczas adrenalina, a jej brat – hormon gniewu, oraz ślepy, podświadomy lęk, że zaraz stracę jedyne źródło mojej normalnej egzystencji, bez koszmarów, bólu w nodze, bez tęsknoty... Zwyczajnie zostanę pozbawiony zwykłego ludzkiego szczęścia, choć tak się złożyło, że mam o nim dość specyficzne pojęcie.

Popatrzyłem na rozmyślającego detektywa. Ręce złożył na piersi, oczy ma zamknięte, można by pomyśleć, że śpi, ale pod tym zewnętrznym spokojem właśnie w tej chwili wrą we wściekłym rytmie jego myśli. Sherlock szuka wersji, zbieżności i rozbieżności, wyjaśnień... Podobny jest do rzeki, pomyślałem nagle. Z wierzchu powolna, oszukańczo spokojna woda, kryjąca pod powierzchnią głębię i rwące prądy. Burzliwy, kręty, kapryśny górski potok, pełen wodospadów, kiedy akurat ma sprawę lub przeciwnie – nudzi się bez niej. I można wybrać trzy drogi: spoglądać na rzekę nieufnie i bojaźliwie, jak to robi Donovan oraz większość ludzi z Yardu; z zachwytem obserwować ten samowolny, genialny potok z boku - jak Lestrade i pani Hudson; albo iść naprzód i utonąć na zawsze, pozwolić się nieść wodzie i jej prądom. Nie muszę chyba mówić, co wybrałem. 

 

Rankiem następnego dnia pojawił się u nas Lestrade z nowiną o kolejnym trupie z esemesem i notką na blogu. Pan Allen Brandt, doskonały chirurg, dyrektor prywatnej kliniki chirurgii plastycznej. Zginął od tego, że ochlapano mu twarz anabazyną*. Krewnych nie miał, sms z tekstem „zabito mnie” i adresem otrzymał jego kolega, Wesley Dodd. On też odkrył wpis na blogu otrutego chirurga. „Gdzie głowę złożę – tam mój dom, obczyzna w ojczyznę się zmienia”. Zabawne, ale te słowa obudziły mi w głowie dawne, prawie już zapomniane wspomnienia: szkoła, ekscentryczna dziewczyna, z którą siedziałem w jednej ławce, jak ona miała na imię...?

\- Trzeba posprawdzać testamenty ofiar – przerwał moje rozmyślania głos detektywa.

\- Ktoś już się tym zajmuje – odparł Lestrade. W tym momencie zadzwoniła jego komórka, więc przeprosił i odebrał. – Słucham. Co? Tak, już jadę.   
Przerwał połączenie i gestem pokazał, żebyśmy szli za nim.

\- Pojawił się jeszcze jeden wielbiciel wysyłania przedśmiertnych esemesów.

Lestrade zabrał się z nami taksówką. Wsiadł pierwszy i podał adres kierowcy.

\- Zupełnie jakby to nie był seryjny morderca... – wymamrotałem do siebie, siedząc już w samochodzie.   
\- Bzdura – odparł detektyw. – To nie jest seryjny morderca. Zbieżność jest jedynie w okolicznościach i w tym, że wszyscy zostawiali notki na blogach. Metody zabójstw rozmaite, pierwsze dwa odbyły się praktycznie w tym samym czasie. Około wpół do trzeciej w nocy. Leslie Irvin i Jessica White wysłali swoje wiadomości i zaraz potem zginęli. O której wysłał swoją chirurg?  
\- O wpół do pierwszej – odpowiedział inspektor.  
\- Gotów jestem się założyć, że kolejna ofiara, kim by nie była, wysłała swój sms o tej samej lub zbliżonej godzinie.   
Taksówka jechała londyńskimi ulicami, za oknem migały neony i witryny sklepów, gdy nagle zorientowałem się, że zmierzamy po bardzo znajomej trasie. Fulham Road, ten sam dom. Nie może być!  
  
Geniusz dedukcji miał rację, jak zawsze. Ofiarę znalazł jej kolega z pracy. Nadchodził ważny etap pracy nad kontraktem, a kobieta nie zjawiła się w biurze. Pojechał do niej, przypuszczając, że załamała się po śmierci męża i potrzebuje wsparcia. Drzwi były otwarte, wszedł na górę, znalazł ciało i wezwał policję.

Aleksandra Irvin leżała na podłodze w salonie, z zastygłą dłonią uczepioną nóżki stolika. Wysłała sms o wpół do pierwszej w nocy, na numer należący do jej zmarłego męża. Na biurku w gabinecie znaleźliśmy włączonego notebooka. Na otwartej stronie twittera widniał zapis, zrobiony na trzy minuty przed wysłaniem esemesa: „Wiem wszystko i nic nie wiem.

Wątpię w jawę, w cuda wierzę. A z ludzi najbliższy mi ten, co łabędź mu krukiem będzie. Nagi jak robak – a pychą grzeszę. Wszędzie jam swój i obcy wszędzie”.

\- Nieboszczycy robią się coraz bardziej gadatliwi – zauważył Lestrade. – Tym razem mamy cały poemat.

\- Nie tylko tym razem – odparł Holmes z rozdrażnieniem. – Wszystkie zostawione przez nich zapiski do siebie pasują.  
Znów w mojej głowie przebudziły się niejasne wspomnienia. Te słowa z czymś mi się kojarzyły. Uczennica z sąsiedniej ławki. Jasne włosy, zielone oczy. Jakoś nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie jej imienia, wyleciało mi z głowy, jakbym przejął sherlockowy zwyczaj kasowania niepotrzebnych informacji. Potrafiłem przywołać w pamięci jej śmieszną sukienkę i głupawy rozciągnięty sweter, w którym przychodziła do szkoły zimą. Wszystko, poza imieniem, które miałem na końcu języka, ale uparcie umykało, a wydawało mi się z jakiegoś powodu ważne – jakby umiało podpowiedzieć, skąd znam te strofy.  
\- Ciekawe. – Sherlock z zainteresowaniem oglądał martwą Aleksandrę. – Tu działał snajper. Okno otwarte. Dwa strzały: w serce i w głowę. Kaliber 9x39**. Nikt niczego nie słyszał – dobry, bezgłośny karabin snajperski. Czekała na to, przygotowała się. Zarejestrowała się na twitterze, zostawiła list. Weszła do salonu, wysłała sms, położyła komórkę na stoliku. Stanęła twarzą do okna, dostała pierwszą kulę, potem kontrolny strzał w głowę.   
  
000  
  
Są razem już dość długo. Przede wszystkim Bonnie zabrała go z kliniki i przeniosła do innej. Tam zaś prawie go nie odstępowała. Kiedy nareszcie wyzdrowiał, o ile można było użyć takiego określenia – czy też raczej był w miarę samodzielny, zabrała go do siebie do domu. Wiedziała, jak chorobliwie reaguje na innych ludzi, więc urządziła przejazd niemalże w sekrecie: późnym wieczorem, samochodem z przyciemnianymi szybami.

Pierwszej nocy Bonnie przyszła do niego. Wydawało mu się to okrutnym żartem. Powiedział jej o tym. Wciąż był nieufny, nie rozumiał, czemu go wybrała, po co jej on – taki? Roześmiała się cicho, bez wahania cmoknęła go w policzek, położyła się obok i szybko zasnęła, położywszy głowę na jego piersi. Trzeciej nocy zdecydował się ją objąć, zaledwie na moment. Potem cofnął rękę i poszedł do łazienki, walcząc z pragnieniem, by porozbijać lustra i odłamkami rozciąć sobie żyły. Czwartej nocy obudziła się w jego objęciach, przeciągnęła się i delikatnie dotknęła wargami jego ust. Potem otarła się o jego twarz niczym kotka, westchnęła i ułożyła się wygodniej, obejmując go ramionami.   
Każdego ranka pytał, co ona w nim widzi, czego od niego potrzebuje. Bonnie tylko się uśmiechała, przytulała go i przekonywała, że martwi się głupstwami, że to nieważne. W odpowiedzi zaczynał krzyczeć, a potem czuł się jak ostatni drań. Po miesiącu takiego tańca niespodziewanie postawiła przed nim walizę z jego rzeczami. Wszystko jasne: wyrzuca go, darowawszy przedtem cień nadziei, że komuś może być potrzebny. Prawie w to uwierzył... A potem obok pojawiła się jej torba podróżna i szalona nadzieja wybuchła z nową siłą.

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie takie ważne, pomogę. Jedziemy – powiedziała Bonnie. – Jeden warunek: nigdy nie pytaj, ile to kosztowało i skąd wzięłam pieniądze.

  
Samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami, prywatny samolot tylko dla nich dwojga. Zawiozła go do kliniki w Ameryce, oddała w ręce najlepszych, wedle jej słów, lekarzy i zniknęła na długi czas. Pojawiła się, kiedy już go wypisali ze szpitala i wrócili do jej domu. Chirurdzy nie naprawili wszystkiego, ale teraz już spokojnie mógł patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. A ciało – cóż, resztę można ukryć pod ubraniem. I tak otrzymał więcej niż się spodziewał. Znów był prawie normalny. I to wszystko zawdzięczał tylko Bonnie. Gdyby nie ona, dawno by go już objadły ryby. Próbował jakoś, przynajmniej słowami, wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Bonnie tylko pokiwała głową:

\- Zostań ze mną. I nigdy o nic mnie nie pytaj. To wszystko.

Mieli wiele wspólnych dni i nocy. Zasypiali i budzili się razem, śmiali się, chodzili do kina, jedli lody, całowali się – po prostu żyli razem. Czasem nocami zapominali o ostrożności i za każdym razem widział potem w kuble na śmieci opakowanie po Levonelle***. Bonnie mówiła, że to nieodpowiedni czas, a on z tym nie dyskutował.  
  
Czasami przepadała na jakiś czas: tydzień, dwa albo miesiąc. Mówiła, że musi wyjechać, ale na pewno wróci. Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie zrodziły się jego pierwsze podejrzenia, ale chyba wówczas, gdy Bonnie przyleciała z Meksyku. Była opalona, z wypłowiałymi od słońca kasztanowymi włosami i wręczyła mu prezent – butelkę tequili. Nagle przypomniał sobie jej poprzednia podróż, kiedy wróciła z chilijskim winem, a w wiadomościach mówili o wojnie między bossami narkotykowymi i zabójstwie jednego z nich. Teraz tequila, a w Meksyku został zabity znany polityk. Strzelca nie złapano. Odegnał wtedy podejrzliwe myśli, roześmiał się i zawirował z nią po pokoju – promienną, radosną. Jednak od tamtej pory każdy jej wyjazd traktował trochę jak wyzwanie, jak zagadkę. Godzinami surfował po sieci, śledził wiadomości i próbował odgadnąć, co mu Bonnie przywiezie tym razem i skąd. I prawie nigdy się nie mylił. W Japonii zastrzelono jakiegoś wielkiego przedsiębiorcę – Bonnie przywiozła butelkę sake i jakieś dziwne wodorosty. W Rosji zginął jakiś ważniak – wróciła z kilkoma tabliczkami czekolady i przekonywała, że właśnie rosyjska jest najsmaczniejsza. Dziennikarz w Szwecji, medyk w Australii, polityk w USA – tracił rachubę ofiar i prezentów z tych wszystkich krajów. Daty wyjazdów Bonnie pokrywały się z datami zabójstw. W pewnym momencie złapał się na tym, że w nocy wącha jej palce, próbując złowić zapach smaru do broni. O nic jednak nie pytał, tak jak obiecał. Naturalnie długo to trwać nie mogło. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Bonnie wyszła kupić mleko, spróbował znaleźć wyjaśnienie. Przeszukał szafy, ostukiwał ściany w mieszkaniu i znalazł to, czego szukał, w kuchni, za jednym z paneli na ścianie. Gładka czarna lufa, śmiercionośne piękno kształtów, idealnie zadbany. Lekki, wytworny, niebezpieczny. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, powoli wyjął karabin ze schowka, zważył w rękach, próbując sobie wyobrazić z nim Bonnie. I tak stał, ściskając broń, zapomniawszy o wszystkim, kiedy ona wróciła. Nie zdążył niczego schować, zastygł w zaskoczeniu, patrząc na swoją kobietę, która okazała się profesjonalnym snajperem. Bonnie rzuciła tylko: „Mogłeś domyślić się wcześniej. Czy teraz mnie nienawidzisz?”

Była obrażona przez dwa dni, nie bacząc na jego próby pogodzenia się. A potem przebaczyła.   
  
_* Anabazyna – siarczan anabazyny, trucizna, bezbarwny, oleisty płyn, rozpuszczalny w wodzie. Przenika przez skórę, bardzo toksyczny. Odnotowano śmiertelne zatrucia przy zamoczeniu odzieży w pięcioprocentowym roztworze siarczanu anabazyny, kiedy dostał się na powierzchnie skóry. Śmierć następuje w wyniku paraliżu mięśni i zatrzymania oddechu._

_** 9x39 kaliber niektórych rosyjskich karabinów snajperskich do prowadzenia bezgłośnego ognia: Wintorez, WSK-94._

_*** Levonelle – środek antykoncepcyjny „po stosunku”._


	5. Chapter 5

Następny dzień po znalezieniu ciał pani Irvin i Allena Brandta przyniósł Sherlockowi prezent   – piątego trupa. Patrick Kerney, szanowany, odnoszący sukcesy biznesmen. Kolejna snajperska robota. Znów sms ze znanym już tekstem. Notatka na blog została wysłana z komórki Kerneya: „Czekam i wiem, że daremno. Nędzarz – bogactwa rozdaję. Rozrzutnik i skąpiec pospołu. Mróz wszędy – ja cieszę się majem”.

Oto co udało się ustalić na temat ofiar: Irvin miał raka płuc, White poważnie pokłóciła się ze swoim chłopakiem, owym Mikem, do którego wysłała ostatni sms w życiu. Oboje jej rodzice zginęli w 2007 roku w wypadku samochodowym. Do osiągnięcia pełnoletności dziewczyna mieszkała w Devonshire u krewnych, potem rozpoczęła życie na własny rachunek. Allen Brandt był singlem, kochał swoją pracę, jednak ostatnimi czasy dziwnie zamknął się w sobie. Generalnie był samotnikiem i z niewieloma osobami utrzymywał kontakty. Od Patricka Kerneya odeszła żona, zabierając dwójkę dzieci i oskarżając męża o chroniczną niewierność. Jego współpracownicy zaklinali się na wszystkie świętości, że  nic takiego absolutnie nie miało miejsca, ale mogli się mylić. Aleksandra Irvin straciła  wielką transakcję i męża. Lestrade sprawdził, komu po ich śmierci miały przypaść pieniądze ze spadków, ale i tutaj nie widać było niczego podejrzanego. Wszystkie środki miały zostać przekazane rozmaitym, niezbyt wielkim i mało znanym organizacjom dobroczynnym oraz fundacjom.

Znając Sherlocka, można było założyć, że już teraz ma w zanadrzu kilka teorii, wyjaśniających logicznie, co się właściwie stało, ale skoro na razie milczał,  znaczyło że na coś czeka. Chyba najbardziej drażniło go to, że wszyscy zabici jako listy pożegnalne zostawiali wiersze. On w ogóle niezbyt lubi „całą tę bezużyteczną literaturę, informacyjny szum, który przeszkadza myśleć”. A już wiersze wywołują u niego miny pełne obrzydzenia. Nareszcie wieczorem zerwał się z kanapy, kilka razy przeszedł po pokoju i wypalił:

– Doskonale!

– Co „doskonale”?-  Oderwałem się od bloga. Cały Holmes. Nic sensownie nie powie, póki go nie poprosisz.

– John, pomyśl tylko. Oni wszyscy wiedzieli, że umrą, przygotowywali się zawczasu, zostawiali te idiotyczne zapiski w sieci, wysyłali esemesy. I wszyscy mieli jakiś powód, żeby umrzeć.

Zrozumienie zalało mnie falą dreszczu podniecenia.

\- Klub samobójców? Jak u Stevensona?

\- U kogo? – Sherlock spojrzał na mnie bez zrozumienia. – Nieważne. Oni nie tylko czekali na śmierć, oni jej pragnęli. A już na pewno nie pozbawili się życia własnoręcznie. Trzeba jednak coś jeszcze sprawdzić... – Z tymi słowami mój współlokator wystukał jakąś wiadomość na komórce i wrócił na swoją ulubioną kanapę. To co powiedział o zapiskach ofiar ponownie obudziło coś w głębinach mojej pamięci. Z jakiegoś powodu te strofy kojarzyły mi się z Francją, szkołą i tą dziewczyną. Jak jej tam...? Jakoś na V. Vanessa? Victoria? Virginia? Nie, w ten sposób mogę wymieniać żeńskie imiona aż do jutra. Można iść inną drogą. Na przykład wpisać te cytaty do google. Wpisałem pierwszy wers, kiedy rozległ się sygnał sms na mojej komórce.

_Od: bk@yahoo.co.uk_

_Do: johnwatson@yahoo.co.uk_

_Wiemy, że ma pan problemy. O 23:00 na rogu Glentworth i Ivory Place. Proszę się nie spóźnić. Niech pan przyjdzie sam. Nic panu nie grozi. Chcemy pomóc._  
Spojrzałem na zegarek. Wpół do jedenastej. Dobrze, że miejsce spotkania wyznaczono niedaleko, zdążę.

Teraz śmiało możecie powiedzieć, że John Watson zachował się jak idiota. Poleciał w nocy na spotkanie nie wiadomo z kim, nie wiadomo gdzie i nikogo o tym nie powiadomił. Ale jeśli się nad tym zastanowić... Dzwonić na policję z powodu dziwnego esemesa – śmiechu warte. Sherlockowi nie ma po co mówić. Jeśli w ogóle zauważy moją nieobecność, co zdarza się dość rzadko, i tak sam się wszystkiego domyśli. Nawet więcej, jestem przekonany, że cicho i niezauważalnie będzie mnie śledził, jak wtedy, kiedy mnie zawieziono na spotkanie ze zmartwychwstałą panną Adler. Poza tym, jeśli to nie żart jakiegoś znajomego, a prawdziwa wiadomość z „klubu”, nic mi nie grozi. Po pierwsze, nie zamierzam pozbawiać się życia, jak tego chciały wszystkie ofiary (według teorii Holmesa), po drugie – wziąłem ze sobą pistolet. Tak, pamiętałem o snajperze, ale jak już mówiłem, ryzyko uznałem za minimalne. Albo był to dowcip, albo ktoś z klubu samobójców chciał porozmawiać. Jeśli to drugie, miałem szansę pomóc przyjacielowi,  zamiast pałętać się w jego życiu jako bezużyteczny ciężar, jakim się czasami czuję. Poza tym przyszła mi do głowy jeszcze jedna myśl: być może w ten sposób zapraszał mnie na spotkanie Mycroft, który znów martwił się o młodszego brata. Biorąc pod uwagę jego kompleks władzy i skłonności do efektownych wystąpień, było to całkiem uzasadnione przypuszczenie.

Spodziewałem się na miejscu zobaczyć znajomy czarny samochód i małomówną asystentkę Mycrofta, Antheę, ale ich nie było. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie. W tym momencie zawibrował mój telefon. Wyjąłem go z kieszeni – numer zastrzeżony.   
– Halo...

– Bardzo miło, że postanowił pan przyjść. Proszę zawrócić i przejść dwadzieścia metrów wzdłuż Glentworth Street. – Głos był nieznajomy, jednak sposobem wymowy bardzo mi przypominał „chłopców” Mycrofta. Spełniłem tę prośbę, zatrzymałem się i rozejrzałem, szukając wzrokiem rozmówcy.

– Patrzy pan w dobrym kierunku – usłyszałem. – Proszę iść na parking i wejść na podwórko, ale nie dalej jak trzy kroki.   
Zdziwniej i zdziwniej, przemknął mi przez głowę cytat z dziecięcej książki. Zatrzymałem się na malutkim, oświetlonym przez jedną latarnię placyku. Poza kręgiem światła było całkiem ciemno, wydawało mi się, że pod drzewami coś się poruszyło. Odwróciłem się w tamtą stronę, zaciskając telefon w lewej ręce, prawą sięgnąłem po broń.   
–  Nie warto, doktorze Watson – usłyszałem, a potem w słuchawce rozległ się krótki sygnał. Nieznany rozmówca po prostu nacisnął czerwony guziczek. Teraz to już naprawdę nie zamierzałem się dostosować do jego ostatniego polecenia.

– Nie warto – rozległ się męski głos. – Proszę mi wierzyć, zdążę wystrzelić wcześniej, niż pan wyciągnie pistolet z kieszeni. Proszę trzymać ręce na widoku. Przyszedłem jedynie porozmawiać.   
Mimo wszystko go zobaczyłem. Wysoka męska sylwetka trzy kroki ode mnie. Gdyby nie latarnia, wyłowiłbym więcej detali, ale niestety – ja stałem w świetle, on nie, więc pozostawał dla mnie ożywionym cieniem bez twarzy.

– A więc, doktorze Watson, może mnie pan nazywać...   
*

Oczywiście, że jej nie nienawidził. Jak mógłby nienawidzić żywy cud? Co z tego, że jest profesjonalnym kilerem? Było mu to obojętne. Od pierwszego spotkania przywiązał się do niej, i z każdym dniem więzy stawały się tylko mocniejsze. Ona dała mu nowe życie, nowy sens – siebie, szansę by być normalnym, prowadzić prawie ludzkie życie. Kim on jest, by potępiać jej pracę? Ostatecznie politycy, posyłający setki młodych mężczyzn na śmierć aby zaspokoić swoje ambicje, są o wiele gorsi. Ona zaś po prostu wykonuje zadania, nieograniczona żadnymi ramami, nie głaszcze tym swojej miłości własnej, likwiduje nieprzyjemnych ludzi i zwyczajnie otrzymuje za to pieniądze. Urządziła dla niego to wszystko. Całe jego życie opierało się na niej, po operacji był nikim, nie istniał. Przyjął to bez żadnych pytań, i jakoś głupio było teraz urządzać dziecinne rozgrywki z tą jedyną, dla której  żyje. Bonnie była dla niego samym życiem i nie zamierzał się od niej odwracać.

Po odkryciu jej schowka z bronią wszystko dość szybko wróciło na dawne tory, a nawet chyba się polepszyło. Wydawało się, ze Bonnie czuła ulgę, że nie musi już niczego ukrywać. Rzeczywiście była kilerem wysokiej klasy. Łączyła ich jej tajemnica, teraz dzieliła się z nim szczegółami swoich wyjazdów, opowiadała jak urządzać zasadzkę, wybrać idealne miejsce, leżeć całymi godzinami, czekając na ofiarę, nie śmiąc się poruszyć, jak przygotowywać zawczasu drogi ucieczki, jak się maskować, nie wywołując podejrzeń. Pokazywała jak rozkładać jej ukochany Wintorez – w takim stanie był zdumiewająco kompaktowy. Założyła się z nim i zmontowała karabin ze wstrząsającą szybkością. Całował jej ręce, pachnące smarem, wtulał twarz w miękkie kasztanowe kędziory ze złotym połyskiem, radośnie łowił w miodowych oczach czułe uśmiechy.

Domyślił się, że Bonnie nie działa na własną rękę, lecz tego tematu nigdy nie podejmowali. A pewnego dnia związali się jeszcze silniej. Bonnie po raz pierwszy powiedziała, że potrzebna jej pomoc i podzieliła się swoim planem. Nie zastanawiał się długo. To, co zaproponowała, było straszliwe i urzekające zarazem. I jednocześnie budziło w jego duszy żywy oddźwięk. Będą pomagać zrozpaczonym ludziom, takim jak on, tylko nie mającym odwagi przyznać się nawet przed sobą. Będą ich uwalniać od cierpienia, pozwalając na pożegnanie pomóc innym, urządzą ich odejście w należycie uroczystym charakterze i w otoczce tajemnicy. O tak, Bonnie była romantyczką, niezależnie co sama o sobie sądziła.

Podobała mu się ta misja i w żartach nazywał ich oboje aniołami śmierci, miłosiernie przychodzącymi do zrozpaczonych ludzi. Wszystkich znajdowała Bonnie i zawsze zgadzał się z nią, że naprawdę tego potrzebują . Rozmyślił się tylko jeden – stchórzył, zmienił zdanie, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ważna była umowa, którą zawarli.

Kiedy Bonnie położyła przed nim informacje o kolejnym celu, uniósł brwi ze zdumieniem. Znał go, można powiedzieć, zaocznie. Czytał jego bardzo popularnego bloga i nie wyobrażał sobie, że temu człowiekowi mogą być potrzebni właśnie oni. To nie mieściło się w głowie. A biorąc pod uwagę reputację jego współlokatora, ryzyko było bardzo wysokie.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Absolutnie. Uwierz, to bardzo ważne, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. On sam sobie tego nie wyobraża, ale my mu pomożemy. Ze wszystkich naszych celów ten jest najważniejszy. On swoją śmiercią nie wspomoże nikogo. Ważne jednak, że my pomożemy jemu. Mamy dla niego idealne strofy.  
Bonnie położyła przed nim kartkę. Przebiegł oczami wersy, uśmiechnął się, skinął głową – wszystko pasowało, jeśli spojrzeć pod takim kątem – i otworzył okno poczty internetowej.

*  
A teraz patrzył na cel w świetle latarni. Były lekarz wojskowy, zmęczony i sam jeszcze nie pojmujący, że on i Bonnie są mu niezbędni. Wkrótce jednak zrozumie. Przedstawiając się, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Kiedy zaczynali, jego ukochana powiedziała: „Koniecznie musisz mieć pseudonim”. Objął ją, już wiedząc co powie, gdyż naprawdę nie trzeba było się długo zastanawiać.   
– A więc, doktorze Watson, może mnie pan nazywać Clyde.


	6. Chapter 6

– A więc, doktorze Watson, może mnie pan nazywać Clyde – wydawało mi się, że w jego głosie brzmi kpina.

– Oczywiście nie jest to prawdziwe imię – rzuciłem.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest tylko to, że jestem w stanie panu pomóc.

– Czyżby? – poczułem jak zaczyna we mnie wzbierać złość. Ten ktoś wyraźnie ze mnie drwił. Wywabił mnie z domu, trzyma na celowniku i gada zagadkami. – Czego chcesz?

– Złe pytanie, panie Watson. Czego _pan_ chce – oto prawidłowa kwestia. Proszę się dobrze zastanowić, gdyż od pewnego momentu drogi powrotnej już nie będzie. Powinien pan być absolutnie pewien swej decyzji.

– Myślę, że chcę, żebyś wyszedł z cienia na światło i dał mi możliwość sprania po pysku. – Może da się rozzłościć i zwabić bliżej?

– Zaprzeczenie. Wspaniale. Tak jest zawsze, proszę mi wierzyć. Zawsze – powtórzył mój rozmówca ze smakiem. - Wszystko o panu wiem. O pańskich lękach, o nadziejach. Jest pan samotny, a sam temu zaprzecza. Pana źródło jest tuż obok, lecz nie sądzone panu napić się z niego. To pana dręczy.

– Przestań!

– Doprawdy? – Znów rozbawiony ton. – Sądzę, że broń wycelowana w pańskie serce daje mi, że tak powiem, prawo do kontynuowania rozmowy. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jest mi wszystko jedno. Nie wnikam w przyczyny, z powodu których pan postanowi to, na co od dawna jest gotowy – tylko jeszcze sobie pan tego nie uświadomił. Zabawne, że wszyscy dokoła uważają was za parę. Drażni to pana, bo przecież to zupełna nieprawda? A może odwrotnie, denerwuje i złości, otoczenie raz za razem odbiera panu nadzieję, która i tak się nie spełni, otwiera wciąż na nowo tę samą ranę? Na to pytanie może odpowiedzieć tylko pan, jeśli się na to odważy. Ale jaka nie byłaby odpowiedź, wyjście jest tylko jedno: moja pomoc. W samej rzeczy, kiedy tylko ta odpowiedź padnie, nic już nie będzie pana trzymać w tym życiu. Jest pan samotny i taki już pozostanie na zawsze. Czy nie to jest dla pana najstraszniejsze?

A więc w jakiś dziwny sposób skontaktował się ze mną ten zagadkowy klub samobójców. Ciekawe skąd im przyszło do głowy, że mógłbym zostać ich klientem? Ale to moja szansa. Trzeba potakiwać, zgadzać się ze wszystkim, co ten facet mówi, a potem urządzić piękne zbiorowe aresztowanie tych szaleńców. Najważniejsze, żeby nie zechciał zabić mnie już teraz, na miejscu. Okej, trochę przeciągnę czas, a jakby co, mam dobry refleks – padnę na asfalt, przetoczę się w cień, spróbuję strzelić jako pierwszy.

– Proszę mówić dalej – udałem, że jestem zainteresowany. – Co pan proponuje?

– Postanowił pan mnie wysłuchać. Bardzo mądrze. Uprzedzam, że kiedy tylko wyrazi pan zgodę, nie będzie pan mógł już zmienić zdania. W tej sprawie nie ma miejsca na „rozmyśliłem się” i „wystraszyłem”. Pańskie zamiary powinny być absolutnie poważne, inaczej nie zostanie pan moim klientem i rozstaniemy się już teraz. Oto moja oferta. Prędzej czy później, raczej prędzej, zrozumie pan, że życie na tym świecie nie ma sensu. Wielu to pojmuje, ale niewielu się decyduje. Wtedy przychodzę ja, proponuję pomoc i otrzymuję zgodę. Bo przecież pan się zgodzi. Zostać zabitym – to jest znacznie prostsze niż pozbawić się życia samemu. Możliwość odejścia pięknie i szybko, bez dalszych cierpień, ani fizycznych, ani duchowych, zostawienia po sobie zagadki i wspaniałych nieśmiertelnych strof – co może być lepsze od tego?   
– A jeśli się zgodzę, czy to się stanie już teraz?

– Nie. Nie jestem tak bezwzględny dla swoich klientów. Dostanie pan czas na zakończenie swoich spraw na tym padole łez. Potem otrzyma pan wiadomość z adresem, pod który trzeba przyjść. I to wszystko. Dalej już tylko podróż na inny, lepszy świat. Formalnie nie będzie pan miał grzechu na sumieniu, zabije pana absolutnie postronna osoba. Rozmawiam w tej chwili z panem absolutnie szczerze, bo wiem, że pan już właściwie się zdecydował. Inaczej by tu pana nie było.  
– I to wszystko? Żadnych klubowych spotkań? Żadnego losowania kolejności?

– A po co? – zdumiał się miękki baryton. – To wszystko nieważne, udawanie, miało to może sens w czasach Stevensona, ale nie teraz. W XXI wieku ważna jest szybkość i anonimowość.   
– Dobrze. – Wstrzymałem oddech jak przed skokiem do zimnej wody. – Dobrze, niech to diabli, ma pan rację. Zgadzam się.

– Doskonale, doktorze Watson. Ani chwili w pana nie wątpiłem. Nadszedł czas. O, byłbym zapomniał. Wersy do ostatniego zapisu na blogu.  
Przede mną upadła na asfalt niewielka biała koperta. Podniosłem ją i zrobiłem kilka kroków, ale w ciemności już nikogo nie było. W kopercie znalazłem gilzę od naboju 9x39 i złożoną kartkę papieru. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i pognałem do domu. W głowie kołatały mi się urywki wierszy i wspomnienia. Zabawna koleżanka z klasy. Jasne wijące się włosy. Wiecznie jakby nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy. Nosiła ze sobą stare książki, a to „Sagę o Nibelungach” a to znów „Pieśń o Rolandzie”. Kilka razy próbowała mi coś opowiedzieć, wyjaśnić, zainteresować, ale ja, delikatnie mówiąc, miałem w nosie zakurzone średniowiecze. Już wtedy byłem zafascynowany chemią i biologią, i marzyłem, by zostać lekarzem. Tylko jeden, jedyny raz udało jej się przyciągnąć moją uwagę. Na przerwie podeszła do mnie z kolejną książką – małym tomikiem w podniszczonej okładce z wytartymi złotymi literami, i pokazała mi ten wiersz. Mówiła coś o unikalności i śmiałych rozwiązaniach, o kontrastowej konstrukcji, której wcześniej praktycznie nie stosowano.  Cała ta  mętna teoria mnie nie zaciekawiła, ale wersy zapadły mi w duszę, potem jednak zbladły i popadły w zapomnienie. A teraz zobaczyłem je znowu. Viola – tak się nazywała, teraz sobie przypomniałem, Viola Hatsan.

Zdyszany, wpadłem do domu. Detektyw znajdował się tam, gdzie go zostawiłem – na kanapie, z plastrami nikotynowymi na ręku i absolutnie beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Odłożyłem nieprzydatną broń, przeszedłem się po salonie.

– Nie jesteś ciekaw, gdzie byłem?

– Nie. Wiem gdzie. Widziałem e-mail.

– I nic nie zrobiłeś?

– Po co? – westchnął. – Wszystkie ofiary dostawały takie wiadomości, ale zabijano je nie tego samego dnia, tylko później. Tak więc po prostu trochę pospacerowałeś bez celu, zmarzłeś, po drodze kupiłeś kubek marnej kawy żeby się rozgrzać i wróciłeś z niczym.  
– Nie interesuje cię, czy mnie przyjęli? – Znów słyszałem między jego słowami znajome przesłanie „uderz mnie w twarz”, ale na razie jeszcze się powstrzymywałem. Nie powiedział tego bezpośrednio, a miałem teraz ważniejsze sprawy.  
– Oczywiście, że cię nie przyjęli. – Zamknął oczy, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest zakończona, on musi dalej rozmyślać, a niejaki John Watson może robić co chce: surfować po internecie, spać, pić, spacerować – byle tylko nie przeszkadzał.

– I tu się mylisz – odparłem szyderczym tonem. – Właśnie na odwrót. Żeby to szlag, właśnie mnie przyjęli do tego cholernego klubu samobójców!  
Po jego obojętności w mgnieniu oka nie pozostało śladu. Poderwał się z kanapy, złapał mnie za ramiona, potrząsnął i krzyknął prosto w twarz:

– Co powiedziałeś?!   
– Przyjęli mnie, Sherlock. Nie musisz tak wrzeszczeć. – Odsunąłem jego ręce.   
Detektyw rzucił się na drugi koniec pokoju, złapał mojego brauninga i wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwa, odwracając się ku ścianie.   
– Nie-moż-li-we! – Bach, bach, bach, bach! Cztery kule, po jednej na każdą sylabę, utkwiły w nieszczęsnej ścianie.

– Brednie! – Bach!

– Nonsens! – Bach!

Zatkałem uszy.   
Pistolet został odrzucony w bok, mój przyjaciel runął na fotel, targając się za włosy w desperacji. Z sykiem wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, objął głowę rękami i zamarł.

–  No więc tak... – Podniosłem broń i przesunąłem bezpiecznik. – Teraz się uspokoisz, ja naleję ci kawy, ty ją wypijesz, a potem wszystko mi opowiesz. Mam dość tego, że nic nie rozumiem.  
– Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? – Zerwał się i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po salonie. Wyciągnął rękę po pistolet ale schowałem go za plecy. Starczy hałasów na dzisiaj. – Jaskrawo różnisz się od całej linii ofiar. Pomyśl, oni byli bardzo, wręcz nieprzyzwoicie zamożni. I nie mów mi o fundacjach, nie zmuszaj, żebym tracił czas i objaśniał dwadzieścia pięć różnych sposobów, za pomocą których wszystkie ich pieniądze można łatwo stamtąd wyprowadzić. I jeszcze oni wszyscy mieli poważne problemy!

– Wiesz co? Ja też mam problem. I on dopiero co znów podziurawił tę cholerną ścianę! – nie wytrzymałem. – Jesteś nieznośny. Jaka różnica, co i jak? Najważniejsze, że wkrótce będziesz miał szansę nakryć ten idiotyczny klub, tak czy nie?

Przeniosłem się bliżej kominka i wziąłem notebooka. Muszę znaleźć ten piekielny wiersz.

– Nie rozumiesz, John – usłyszałem cichy głos za plecami. – Nie powinieneś znaleźć się na ich liście. To rozbija cały schemat – i już zupełnie cicho: – To znaczy, że błędnie określiłem cel. - Z tymi słowami detektyw opadł z powrotem na fotel i zaczął pisać kolejny sms.

No to sobie pogadaliśmy! Super. Od czasu do czasu Holmes jednak potrafił wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi i to był akurat jeden z takich przypadków. Wpisałem w okienko wyszukiwarki pierwszy wers wiersza, znalazłem pełny tekst i autora.  
Nazywał się Francois Villon, żył prawie sześćset lat temu. Złodziej, bandyta, wygnaniec i poeta. To właśnie jego wiersze pokazała mi wtedy Viola. Viola – Villon, to dlatego tak mnie męczyło jej imię. Łatwiej było je sobie przypomnieć niż nazwisko starożytnego francuskiego wierszoklety, piszącego w jakimś momencie swojego życia  wiersz, który nieoczekiwanie zalazł uczniowi Watsonowi za skórę. Rozwinąłem pełny tekst „Ballady z turnieju w Blois” i pogrążyłem się w lekturze. Wszystkie wersy, wszystkie listy naszych nieboszczyków szły po kolei. Rozłożyłem jeszcze raz swoją kartkę i spojrzałem ponownie na ekran.   
– Sherlock. – Detektyw był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach i nie odpowiedział. – Znalazłem cały tekst tego przeklętego wiersza. Mój cytat jest następny.  
Podszedłem do jego fotela i pokazałem Sherlockowi notatkę, jaką przekazał mi Clyde.

„Dolina łez dla mnie jest rajem. Ogień zimnym przejmuje drżeniem. Me serce się lodem ogrzeje”.


	7. Chapter 7

– Bonnie, miałaś rację, jak zawsze. Zgodził się. – Radośnie ucałował swoją boginię w policzek. Zdjął rękawiczki. Tylko w domu mógł sobie pozwolić na chodzenie bez nich.

– Doskonale – odpowiedziała, oddając mu pocałunek. – A teraz musimy się przygotować. Tym razem zadanie może być bardziej skomplikowane.

000

Sprawdzenie notki od Clyde'a nie przyniosło żadnego rezultatu. Zwykła koperta, zwykły papier, całkiem zwyczajny tekst z drukarki. Żadnych odcisków palców poza moimi – cwany lis Clyde był ostrożny. Gilza pasowała do kuli, która zakończyła życie pani Irvin. Wydawało się, że wszystko dokoła zamarło, czekając na finalny akt. Lestrade'a, który napomknął coś o śledztwie, detektyw osadził krótko: więcej zabójstw się nie przewiduje, dostaniesz swojego zbrodniarza, a teraz daj mi myśleć. Złościć Sherlocka, kiedy ten rozmyśla, naprawdę nie jest wskazane, więc inspektor chwilowo zostawił nas w spokoju. Mój współlokator to przepadał gdzieś na kilka godzin, to poniewierał się na kanapie pogrążony w zadumie, to znów odprawiał czary nad probówkami w kuchni.

Po drugim dniu czekania i bezczynności zadzwonił Clyde.

– Dzień dobry, panie Watson. Wszystkie sprawy już załatwione?

– Tak.

– Świetnie, w takim razie czekam na pana dzisiaj o pierwszej w nocy. Proszę zabrać ze sobą komórkę. Adres przyślę esemesem, skasuje go pan. Do zobaczenia.

Po upływie minuty na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość. Miałem jechać do jakiegoś magazynu przy wschodniej granicy miasta. A więc zaczęło się. Serce zabiło mi w oczekiwaniu triumfu i prędkiego zakończenia tej sprawy. Sherlock zerknął na adres, zapamiętał go, po czym oświadczył:

– Pojadę tam sam.

– A niby czemu? Co cię ugryzło? – Mocno się zdziwiłem. Zwykle Sherlock wszędzie ciągał mnie ze sobą.

– To tylko moja sprawa – odparł chłodno, podciągając nogi na krzesło i opierając podbródek o kolana.

– Nie, to nie przejdzie. Czekają na mnie. Pójdziesz tam sam i nikt się nie pojawi. I znów trzeba będzie polować na duchy.  
– Nie! – Tym razem okrzyk zabrzmiał szorstko, ostro i raptownie jak wystrzał.

Stałem przed Holmesem, splótłszy ręce na piersiach. Nie wyobrażacie sobie, jaki potrafię być uparty – bardziej uparty od pana detektywa, to już na pewno. Tylko ja mogę wytrzymać presję, kiedy ten nieznośny socjopata domaga się zwrotu paczki papierosów. W takich momentach jest zdolny do wszystkiego, ale ja się trzymam. A już teraz, kiedy widziałem, że jego pomysł jest zupełnie idiotyczny, tym bardziej nie zamierzałem się poddać. Wystarczy, że pójdzie do tego magazynu sam i wszystko się posypie, o ile nie gorzej. Kto tam wie, może rozzłoszczony prezes klubu zwyczajnie zastrzeli jego zamiast mnie i tyle. Co to, to nie! Natomiast we dwóch powinniśmy dać radę Clyde'owi. Wszystko to wyłożyłem Sherlockowi, kończąc koronnym argumentem:  
– A poza tym, jak masz zamiar mnie zatrzymać? Nawet jeśli uciekniesz sam, to ja też znam adres. Po prostu złapię następną taksówkę. A jak będziesz się awanturował, to zabiorę i schowam brauninga. I będziesz musiał sobie szukać innych sposobów na nudę.  
Spuszczone oczy, zgarbione ramiona, zaciśnięte wargi – wielki detektyw przypominał w tej chwili nadąsanego podrostka. Potem to ucieleśnienie wielkiej obrazy rzuciło mi niespodziewanie wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Dobrze, tylko żeby ci nie przyszło do głowy umierać! Nie chcę stracić człowieka, który płaci połowę czynszu!

„I znosi wszystkie moje wybryki" – tego oczywiście nie powiedział, ale to się rozumiało samo przez się.

Do magazynu przybyliśmy punktualnie. Przez otwarte drzwi padało na zewnątrz słabe światło. Weszliśmy do środka. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, pod ścianami piętrzyły się stosy skrzyń, pod sufitem świeciły słabe (choć dające wystarczająco wiele światła) żarówki.  
– Witam, doktorze – usłyszałem znajomy głos i chwyciłem za broń.

Ku nam szedł Clyde we własnej osobie. Teraz mogłem przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Jasne, nieco rozwichrzone włosy do ramion, przystojna twarz, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, odpicowany w szary garnitur i wysoki czarny golf. Tacy faceci zwykle grają w filmach, w emploi „niebezpiecznego mężczyzny", gwarantując sukces wśród żeńskiej części widowni, zwłaszcza jeśli aktor zademonstruje parę razy gołą klatę. Jednak nie byliśmy w kinie, a dłoń w cienkiej czarnej rękawiczce kierowała na nas prawdziwą Berettę 8000.

– Widzę, że nie przyszedł pan sam. – Clyde pokiwał głową. – Domyślałem się że tak będzie. No cóż, wszystko mi jedno, czy przyniosę ulgę jednemu człowiekowi czy dwóm.  
– Proszę się nie spieszyć. – Lekko poruszyłem brauningiem. – Cała kwestia w tym, który z nas zdąży strzelić pierwszy. Zdaje mi się, że przewaga jest jednak po mojej stronie. Poza tym, ty jesteś sam. Lepiej połóż broń na podłodze. Powoli.  
Clyde westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając od nas uważnego spojrzenia. Nie opuścił też pistoletu.  
– O tym, że w waszym przypadku mogą wyniknąć jakieś komplikacje, również mnie uprzedzono. Zabawne, jak uporczywie ludzie czasami czepiają się swojego żałosnego życia. O panu mówię, doktorze. Co się tyczy pańskiego towarzysza, nie jestem pewien, ale inaczej by go tutaj nie było. Zabawne, że przyprowadził pan ze sobą swoje źródło, ale to już sprawa pańskiego sumienia. Tak czy owak, zdążyliśmy się przygotować. – Na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Bonnie, jesteś?  
– Tak. – Zdawało się, że kobiecy głos dobiegał ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie.

Z niedowierzaniem rozejrzałem się po magazynie. Skąd ona mówiła?  
– O, mikrofon i głośniki, bardzo pomysłowe – odpowiedział Sherlock na moje niezadane pytanie.

– Czas wysłać ostatni list na bloga, doktorze. Nawet wiem, do kogo wyśle pan sms. Co do pana, detektywie, ma pan chwilę czasu, by się zastanowić, komu wysłać swój.  
– Niczego nie próbujcie – odezwała się niewidoczna sojuszniczka Clyde'a. – Mam was jak na dłoni. Widzę, jak panu bije puls na szyi, panie Holmes, a pan doktorze, właśnie potarł koniec nosa. Nie należy mnie denerwować. Jeden ruch i strzelam.  
Snajper. Sprawy stały marnie. Ta cała Bonnie mogła być gdziekolwiek: na górze, pod sufitem, między skrzynkami, albo nawet w sąsiednim budynku i celować do nas przez okno. Wszystko zależy od tego, jaki ma karabin. Nie widać czerwonych światełek, więc najprędzej używa celownika nocnego. W kogo teraz mierzy, nie wiadomo, zaś jej pracę mogłem ocenić już dwukrotnie – wstrząsająca celność. Cała ta scena była obrzydliwą powtórką zajścia na basenie, tylko tym razem bez semtexu. Niewielka to ulga. Ponuro obliczałem, jakie mam szanse by strzelić do Clyde'a, a zaraz potem zbić z nóg Sherlocka i odtoczyć się na bok. Albo odwrotnie: zejść z linii ognia, a potem zacząć strzelaninę, klucząc między skrzyniami.  
– Proszę wpisać tekst. – Mężczyzna niecierpliwie skinął pistoletem. – Inaczej pański przyjaciel nie otrzyma swoich wersów, co będzie bardzo smutne.  
– Rób co mówi – powiedział Sherlock uspokajająco. – Wszystko w porządku. Póki mój kolega będzie się biedził nad tym, jak wysłać notkę ze swojej komórki na bloga, czy możemy porozmawiać?

– Proszę – odparła Bonnie. – Nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

Wyjąłem komórkę i zacząłem mozolnie pisać. Jedną ręką było mi niewygodnie, ale wolałem nie opuszczać broni. Holmes miał chyba jakiś plan, należało mu pomóc. Gdybym jeszcze wiedział, co on takiego wymyślił.  
– Bardzo miło. – Holmes uśmiechnął się, zacierając ręce. – Zanim w naszych głowach pojawią się małe ładne otworki, chciałem coś wyjaśnić. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to ostatnie minuty naszego życia, myślę, że nie odmówi mi pani odpowiedzi, Bonnie. Przepraszam, że nie mogę zwrócić się prawdziwym imieniem, ale pani się wszak nie przedstawiła, więc będę używał pseudonimu. Tym bardziej, że pani z pewnością do niego przywykła.  
– Bonnie? – W głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiał ton niepewności.

– Milcz, „Clyde" – rzucił mój przyjaciel pogardliwie. – Teraz rozmawiam z twoją damą. Przy okazji, szczerze gratuluję pani nauczycielom. Żadnych głupich błędów językowych. Wymowa niemal idealna, niemal... Spółgłoski międzyzębowe, a także pani „r" i „ł" tak czy owak zdradzają pani słowiańskie pochodzenie. I rosyjski karabin: znakomity, kompaktowy, lekki, akurat dla kobiety. Ja również zawsze uważałem, że Wintorez to piękna broń.  
– Dziękuję. – Opanowany głos zewsząd i znikąd. – Naprawdę jest pan bardzo spostrzegawczy i potrafi dobrze wnioskować. W jaki jeszcze sposób mogę zaspokoić pańską ciekawość?  
– W żaden. – Holmes uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Po prostu chciałem trochę porozmawiać przed śmiercią. Milczenie jest nudne i ubogie. Wszystko jest jasne i klarowne. W żaden sposób nie mogliście działać tylko we dwoje. Klub samobójców to pomysł tak samo romantyczny, jak bzdurny. Do realizacji takiego planu nie wystarczy jeden snajper, nawet bardzo dobry, i jeden nieszczęsny idiota, gotów iść na smyczy. Nie, tu potrzeba większych środków, większych powiązań.  
– Bonnie, o czym on mówi? – Prezes klubu samobójców wyraźnie się denerwował, drżały mu ręce, ale Beretty nie opuścił. Szkoda.  
– Cicho. Drażni mnie pan. – Kolejne szydercze kiwnięcie głową w stronę zdezorientowanego Clyde'a. – A więc, Bonnie, proszę mi powiedzieć, jak wiele czasu zajęło przygotowanie tego całego spektaklu? Jak skomplikowane było podrobienie wyników analiz Irvina, jak trudne skłócenie studentki z jej ukochanym, przekonanie chirurga, że popełnił błąd lekarski? Jak ciężko było złamać niewzruszoną prawniczkę, przemienić w piekło życie biznesmena, pozbawiając go żony i dzieci? Ilu było potrzebnych do tego ludzi, ile pieniędzy? Dużo, prawda? I gdzie znalazłaś człowieka, gotowego na ochotnika i naiwnie zagrać w tę grę, w końcu biorąc całą winę na siebie?  
– Bonnie! – Wydawało się, że jej wspólnik zaraz oszaleje. Zachłystywał się oddechem, pistolet w jego ręku podrygiwał. – Bonnie, powiedz mu... powiedz... On przecież łże, on tak specjalnie... – Słowa zmieniły się w pół szept, pół jęk. Mężczyzna na sekundę zgiął się, ale zaraz wyprostował, celując w Holmesa.  
– Milcz! – wysyczał Clyde groźnie. – Przeklęty kłamca! Bonnie, on kłamie! Powiedz! Powiedz, że on kłamie! – To był krzyk śmiertelnie zranionego zwierzęcia, skowyt wilka, który wpadł do dołu i kona na zaostrzonych palikach. – Bonnie!  
– Kocham cię. – Ciche westchnienie w głośnikach. A zaraz potem Clyde padł na betonową podłogę, jego ciało raz drgnęło i zamarło. W piersi i głowie prezesa klubu samobójców ziały dwie dziury po kulach. Bonnie raz jeszcze udowodniła swoją celność. Mieliśmy o jednego przeciwnika mniej, ale wcale mnie to nie cieszyło. Sherlock powiedział „Wintorez", a to znaczyło, że Bonnie ma w magazynku jeszcze osiem nabojów, a strzela, jak widać, bardzo szybko.  
– Może pan schować telefon i broń, doktorze. – Czy mi się wydawało, czy naprawdę tym razem w głosie zabójczyni brzmiały nuty żalu i ubolewania? – Powinnam tylko przekazać wiadomość pańskiemu przyjacielowi. Proszę słuchać uważnie, panie Holmes. Pański najbardziej oddany wielbiciel przesyła pozdrowienia i wyraża nadzieję, że się panu podobała ta mała gra. Z niecierpliwością czeka na nowe spotkanie, już niebawem. I uprzedza: niech mu pan nie staje na drodze, inaczej on pana zniszczy. To wszystko. Dobranoc, panowie.

000

Rozłożyła karabin, schowała go do plecaka i cicho wyślizgnęła się z kryjówki. Zadanie wypełnione. Jak zawsze idealnie. Jedyny człowiek, który znał jej twarz i wiedział przy tym o jej profesji, teraz już nikomu nic nie powie. Wszystko zostało zaplanowane przez jej szefa. To właśnie on wskazał jej przyszłego partnera i od samego początku wiedziała, że będzie go musiała zlikwidować. A jednak teraz leżał jej na sercu wielki ciężar. Teraz chciałaby odwrócić bieg czasu i wszystko zmienić. Szkoda, że właściwe rozwiązania przychodzą zawsze zbyt późno, kiedy już nie można nic zrobić.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że umiałaby przekonać Clyde'a o swojej racji. Jednak nie ośmieliła się złamać rozkazu: zorganizować szereg ślicznych śmierci sugerujących samobójstwo, zwabić detektywa na spotkanie, zastrzelić wspólnika, przekazać posłanie i uciec, zataić się aż do następnego etapu. A tu drobiazg, głupstwo, nieprzewidziany czynnik – przylgnęła do swojego wspólnika całym sercem, choć się tego zupełnie nie spodziewała. On jeden akceptował ją całkowicie, a ona go okłamała, a następnie zabiła. A wszystko z powodu _gry_. Nie zdoła się już uwolnić z jej trybów, a nawet nie ma to sensu. Szef poza nią ma jeszcze Sulejmana, Sebastiana i jej krajankę Ludmiłę Diaczenko – żałosną brzydulę, która nawet nie przyjęła żadnego pseudonimu, za to doskonałą profesjonalistkę. Prawie tak doskonałą jak ona sama. Szef ma wielu snajperów w zapasie i planuje na wiele kroków naprzód. Jeśli Bonnie odejdzie, jej miejsce natychmiast zajmie kto inny i wszystko pójdzie według planu. Nie ma możliwości zniszczyć gry, choć aż ręce ją świerzbią, żeby szefowi zrobić na złość. Chociaż... To naprawdę doskonały pomysł, pomyślała, po omacku odnajdując w plecaku pistolet z tłumikiem. Zawsze brała go ze sobą na wszystkie zadania: nigdy nie wiadomo, jaki obrót przyjmą sprawy na miejscu, lepiej mieć jakiś wariant w zapasie. Wiadomo, że nie dotrze do samego Jima Moriarty'ego, zabiją ją przy pierwszej próbie. Jedyne co może zrobić, aby zaszkodzić zleceniodawcy, to przerwać mu tę jego grę. Pozbawić go tego, co kocha ponad wszystko. Bonnie uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Już ona mu zepsuje zabawę. Pewnie potem zginie, ale jest jej wszystko jedno. Własnymi rękami wydarła dziś z siebie połowę duszy.

Ściągnęła z głowy kominiarkę i cicho skierowała się w stronę magazynu. Ci dwaj są tam jeszcze. Nie spodziewają się jej. Wszystko doskonale się składa. Jest szybka, doskonale wytrenowana. Po dwa strzały na każdego, potem jak najszybciej uciec, ukryć się tam, gdzie Moriarty jej nie dosięgnie. Przy drzwiach zatrzymała się na sekundę, wyjęła broń i już miała pchnąć skrzydło...

000

Dwa strzały – jeden w pierś i drugi kontrolny w głowę. Żegnaj, „Bonnie". Sebastian starannie rozmontował swoją snajperkę, a potem wybrał numer na komórce.

– Halo? Tak, miał pan rację. Dziewczyna się zbiesiła. Posprzątałem.

Jim Moriarty rzeczywiście obmyślał wszystkie kombinacje na wiele ruchów do przodu.


	8. Chapter 8

I co? To wszystko? Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Holmes tymczasem podszedł do zwłok Clyde'a, zdjął mu rękawiczki i zajrzał pod golf.

– I już wiadomo, co dla niego zrobiła i czemu był jej tak wierny – mruknął.

Popatrzyłem. Pod rękawiczkami kryły się dłonie zeszpecone bliznami. Prawdopodobnie większość ciała była mozaiką zdrowej skóry i straszliwych śladów po oparzeniach. Tylko twarz miał przy tym zdumiewająco gładką.

– Operacja przeszczepu twarzy – wyjaśnił Sherlock, wskazując cienkie nitki blizn koło uszu Clyde'a, również częściowo pobliźnionych. – Od razu zwróciłem na to uwagę, kiedy obracał głowę. Twarz w porządku, ale uszy go zdradziły, chociaż starannie chował je pod włosami. Czoło jest jego własne, ale już policzki i wszystko niżej musiało stanowić straszliwy widok. Ciekawe ile przyjmował immunosupresorów?

– Poczekaj – nachmurzyłem się. Czyli wychodzi na to, że wszystko na darmo? Nie mamy żadnych poszlak, tak?

– Ależ niby czemu? – Holmes triumfalnie wydobył z kieszeni telefon. – Współczesna technologia jest cudowna. Cała nasza – bez wątpienia interesująca – rozmowa jest tutaj.

Zadzwoniłem do Lestrade'a i podałem mu adres, pod którym znajdzie trupa zbyt naiwnego mordercy. Kiedy wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, koło drzwi magazynu zauważyliśmy jeszcze jedno ciało. Młoda, urodziwa kobieta o kasztanowych włosach i pięknych oczach w niespotykanym odcieniu ciemnego miodu. Ściskała w ręku kolta 1911 z tłumikiem. Zginęła od strzałów w serce i głowę.  
– A oto „Bonnie" – odezwał się Sherlock w zadumie. – Moriarty jak zawsze dokładnie zaciera ślady. Chciała nas zabić. Widocznie jednak poddała się emocjom, pożałowała zabitej przez siebie marionetki. I mały włos, a zniszczyłaby Jimowi całą grę.  
– Znów ten cholerny Moriarty – westchnąłem. – Żeby go szlag. Czy on nigdy się nie uspokoi?

000

W Londynie jest zimno i deszczowo. Marzec zgotował kolejną niemiłą niespodziankę. Ciężkie krople spadają ze smętnego szarego nieba i rozbijają się na asfalcie, by zastygnąć w cienką warstewkę śliskiego lodu. Łatwo coś sobie złamać, ludzie siedzą w mieszkaniach i pubach, gdzie jest ciepło i przytulnie. Przenikliwy wiatr przeszywa aż do kości, ja jednak ruszyłem się z domu. Wróciłem pod wieczór. Obszedłem cztery sklepy, nigdzie nie było tego, czego szukałem. W odpowiedzi na moje pytania sprzedawcy tylko rozkładali ręce: teraz mało kogo coś takiego interesuje. W końcu znalazłem ten rarytas u jakiegoś bukinisty, w antykwariacie. Starszy antykwariusz podał mi ostrożnie podniszczony tomik w zielonej okładce z wytartymi złotymi literami. I nawet się nie zdziwiłem, zobaczywszy na stronie tytułowej podpis „Viola Hatsan", jakby tak właśnie miało być.

W domu przysunąłem fotel do solidnego ognia płonącego w kominku, włączyłem lampę do czytania, pozostawiając resztę salonu w półmroku i z westchnieniem ulgi wyciągając skostniałe z zimna nogi, otworzyłem książeczkę. „Balladę z turnieju w Blois" znalazłem prawie od razu, jakby tomik otwierano w tym miejscu wiele razy. Zresztą tak pewnie było. Wiersze bardziej poruszają na papierze, na ekranie nie ma tego efektu. Czytałem „Balladę" raz za razem i nie mogłem pojąć, jak złodziej, bandyta i poeta, żyjący prawie sześć wieków wcześniej, mógł tak zabójczo trafnie napisać o mnie, o nim, o nas, o wszystkim, co czuję. Cholerny Clyde dał mi do myślenia. Powinien zostać psychologiem, a nie kilerem. Jego słowa o źródle i o samotności padły na podatny grunt. Nie miał racji tylko w jednym: owszem, znalazłem odpowiedź i nie ucieszyła mnie ona, jednak nie zamierzałem pozbawić się życia. W sumie to głupie i tchórzliwe. Każda przeklęta strofa ballady całkiem wyraźnie mogła odnosić się do mnie, do mego współlokatora, albo do nas obu naraz. Jakby Francuz, który już dawno temu rozsypał się w proch, zdołał poprzez wieki zajrzeć do mojego serca i przenieść na papier wszystko, co tam zobaczył. Zamarłem w fotelu. Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić z odkryciem, które zwaliło się na mnie tak nieoczekiwanie. Uciekać nie zamierzałem, rozmawiać z Holmesem też nie. To nie miało sensu. Przekleństwo! Moim przeznaczeniem było wiecznie przebywać koło źródła i umierać z pragnienia, nie mogąc się napić. Nie jestem przecież dla niego interesujący. _U źródła umieram z pragnienia_ – tak, dokładnie tak. Ale odejść od mojego źródła nie mam siły, być obok jest lepiej niż uciekać w panice. Zbyt mocno w tym ugrzęzłem. Utonąłem w tej rzece od pierwszego dnia i nigdy już nie dopłynę do brzegu normalności. I chrzanić to. Będę mieszkać na Baker Street tak jak przedtem, znosić Sherlockowe przytyki i eksperymenty, biegać na śledztwa i zachwycać się błyskotliwością Holmesa. To, że wszystko zrozumiałem, niczego przecież nie zmieniało. Tyle tylko, że całkowicie uświadomiłem sobie przyczyny swojego zachowania. I teraz będę żyć z tą świadomością. Tak już się złożyło. Tyle razy mówiłem sobie i całemu światu, że jestem absolutnie, doskonale, obrzydliwie normalny i zwyczajny, no i proszę – cóż za ironia losu – okazało się, że jedyny naprawdę potrzebny mi człowiek siedzi teraz w tym samym pokoju i nawet nie podejrzewa burzy, jaka trwa w mojej duszy. I daj Boże, by nigdy się nie dowiedział.

Zerwałem się i odwróciłem, kiedy nieoczekiwanie za mymi plecami odezwał się cichy głos:

– W wierszach nie ma absolutnie niczego, John, poza sensem, który nadasz im ty sam.  
– Sherlock... Jak...?

– To nie było trudne. – Podszedł, w tym swoim nieśmiertelnym szlafroku, wyjął z moich odrętwiałych palców książkę i zrobił ruch jakby chciał ją wrzucić do kominka, ale spojrzał na mnie i ostrożnie odłożył ją na fotel. – Nie wymagaj ode mnie teraz logicznego wykładu.  
Niech cię diabli, Sherlock, pomyślałem ze zmęczeniem, niech cię diabli, oczywiście, że wszystko już wydedukowałeś, głupio byłoby przypuszczać, że nie nic zauważyłeś.

A teraz w sumie nieważne _jak_. Ważne co teraz mamy robić. Ja z moją świadomością i ty ze swoją wiedzą. Co mamy teraz począć? Cisza stawała się nieznośna. Staliśmy obok kominka jak dwaj idioci, i patrzyliśmy: ja na niego, on na mnie. Nie wiem o czym myślał Sherlock, ale we mnie rosła wielka rozpacz. Tak odmieniony współlokator raczej mu się nie spodoba, sam przecież mówił... _Czekam i wiem, że daremno._ Wszystkie te myśli urwały się, kiedy wziął mnie za rękę i zamarł jak lodowa statua z oczami płonącymi w bladej twarzy. Do tej pory nie wiem, który z nas zrobił pierwszy krok. Chciałbym myśleć, że ja. Chciałbym wierzyć, że on. _Wątpię w jawę, w cuda wierzę._ Za oknem nadal padał niemożliwy, nieznośny, lodowaty deszcz, pokrywający całe miasto kryształową skorupą, a nasz pokój stał się wręcz odbiciem tego zestawu przeciwieństw, niewiarygodnego, nieziszczalnego kontrastu. Który z nas pochylił się ku drugiemu – czy to ważne? Delikatne, nieporadne, trochę niezgrabne zetknięcie ust w pocałunku natychmiast posłało cały świat w otchłań. Nie chciałem nawet pomyśleć, że dla Sherlocka to być może tylko kolejny eksperyment, że zaraz się ode mnie oderwie i wygłosi jakąś głęboką oraz obraźliwą uwagę. Głupio byłoby sądzić, choćby przez moment, że on, tak samo jak ja, umierał z pragnienia przy swoim źródle, ale... _Rozpacz mnie wiarą pocieszy._ Sherlock wciąż jeszcze trzymał mnie za rękę i celebrowaliśmy nasz nieziszczalny pocałunek. Pachniał kawą, jałowcem, czymś nieuchwytnym i jeszcze odrobinę tytoniem – pewnie gdzieś wyszperał papierosy, przemknęło mi przez głowę. Jego wargi były nieco cierpkie. Żaden z moich pocałunków z kobietami nie mógł się równać z tym. Ich wargi były miękkie i słodkie, „miodowe", jego – nie. _Nad miód piołun jest mi słodszy._ W każdym razie dla mnie było to prawdą. Moja dusza odtajała obok tego chłodnego i obojętnego na pozór, wstrząsającego człowieka. _Me serce się lodem ogrzeje._ Prawda. Nie mogę żyć normalnym życiem, nie mogę egzystować bez stresu, bez napięcia, jak na wojnie. _Dolina łez dla mnie jest rajem._ Wersy napisane przez dawno nieżyjącego Francuza dudniły mi w głowie, przeplatały się z mymi własnymi myślami. Nadal się całowaliśmy, pogłębiając ten pocałunek, aż w końcu objąłem Sherlocka – jedną ręką. Drugą nadal trzymał, ściskając prawie do bólu. Jakby bał się czegoś, choć jemu uczucie strachu powinno być nieznane. Mówi się, że kiedy kochasz, podczas pocałunku zawsze zamykasz oczy. Brednie! Nie ma niczego lepszego od patrzenia na siebie, kiedy stykacie się wargami. To najbardziej intymna rzecz, to jak otwarcie serca na oścież. Patrzyliśmy obydwaj, nie odrywając wzroku, nie przerywając kontaktu. Mój umysł płynął, pokój zdawał się kołysać, a my byliśmy jedynymi wysepkami stabilności w tym szalonym świecie. A może na odwrót – wszechświat się nie zmienił, tylko nas zaniosło diabli wiedzą gdzie, zakręciło, opętało, zniszczyło resztki normalności. Mojemu detektywowi chyba też kręciło się w głowie, inaczej nie czepiałby się mnie tak rozpaczliwie.

Nawet w iskrach, które nagle przeskoczyły między nami, było coś symbolicznego, choć Sherlock na pewno powiedziałby „zwykła elektrostatyczność". Niech i tak będzie – bardzo a'propos ta banalna fizyka. Plus i minus, lód i płomień, lodowy deszcz – kontrasty, przeciwieństwa, przyciąganie, elektryczność. Zalew emocji aż nazbyt wielki jak na ten pokój i na nas, upijamy się nim, wyciska z nas oddech, podcina nogi – i nic dziwnego, że bezsilnie padamy na podłogę przed kominkiem, przewracając przy okazji nieszczęsną lampę i zamieramy bez ruchu, patrząc w ogień.

– Nie waż się powiedzieć, że to twój kolejny eksperyment – szepczę groźnie, łapiąc oddech. Głośne mówienie wydawało mi się głupie, niedorzeczne i nie na miejscu.  
– Skoro nalegasz... – Żartował, ewidentnie żartował, widziałem to w jego oczach, w uśmiechu nieoczekiwanie miękkim, bardziej... ludzkim.  
Ogień w palenisku potrzaskiwał leniwie, języczki płomieni lizały drewno, tańczyły, wiły się, rzucały na podłogę dziwaczne odblaski. Milczeliśmy. Znów milczeliśmy, lecz tym razem ta cisza nie przytłaczała – odwrotnie, kusiła by ją przedłużyć, zachęcała do działania. Do diabła z normalnością, pomyślałem, przyciągając Sherlocka do następnego pocałunku.

Drogi powrotnej już nie ma, wszystkie mosty zostały spalone, kiedy zabrałeś mi książkę i wziąłeś mnie za rękę. Tak więc nie zabraniaj mi teraz ugasić pragnienie i napoić ciebie.  
Moje źródło oddało pocałunek drżącymi wargami. Dygotał, ale nie z zimna – jego skóra była urzekająco gorąca. Nasze ruchy budziły drobne wyładowania elektryczne, iskierki trzaskające między nami, kąsające, pobudzające. Dotyk, obserwacja, badanie reakcji – nie tylko Sherlock to teraz robił. Zastrzyk czystych endorfin prosto do ośrodka przyjemności, instynkt, reakcje ośrodków podkorowych, które przedarły się przez wszystkie mury i zepchnęły na dalszy plan zdetonowaną świadomość.

Od kominka biło gorąco, od nieszczelnego okna wiało zimnem, a my obaj balansowaliśmy na cienkiej granicy, czując je na skórze. Elektryzujący się sweter poleciał gdzieś na bok, szlafrok przykrył tomik wierszy na fotelu i nagle zrozumiałem, że obaj chyba nie bardzo wiemy co dalej. A raczej nie byłem pewien co do Sherlocka, lecz z jakiegoś powodu a priori zakładałem, że takie zachowanie całkowicie wykracza poza ramy holmesowej normalności. A i ja sam, że tak powiem, przywykłem do czegoś innego. Wszystkie te myśli przemknęły mi błyskawicznie przez głowę i zaraz się rozsypały w proch.  
– Nie uwierzę – wymamrotałem w szyję Sherlocka.

– Nie uwierzysz w co? – Ciepły oddech przy uchu, spojrzenie pełne słodkiego i gorącego oszołomienia.

– Że dwaj dorośli i podnieceni ludzie, którzy wreszcie się do siebie dorwali – jeden geniusz i jeden ślepy idiota, który właśnie odzyskał wzrok – nie zdołają się zorientować co i jak.  
– Masz rację – Sherlock uśmiechnął się przelotnie i ponownie zachłannie przylgnąłem ustami do swojego źródła, roztapiając się w burzliwym nurcie górskiego potoku, jednocześnie surowym i niewiarygodnie delikatnym.

Miałem rację. Tej niewiarygodnej, a jednak realnej nocy obaj ugasiliśmy pragnienie.

 

koniec

 

_Od tłumaczki: fabuła tego fanfika osnuta została na cytatach „Ballady z turnieju w Blois" Villona, jednak polskie tłumaczenie tego wiersza tak bardzo różniło się od wersji rosyjskiej, że wykorzystanie go mijało się z celem. Poniższy przekład jest mojego autorstwa, niezbyt zgrabny, ale pasujący do rosyjskiego i zachowujący sens cytatów._

U źródła umieram z pragnienia.

Przez łzy się śmieję, zabawą się trudzę.

Gdzie głowę złożę – tam mój dom,

Obczyzna w ojczyznę się zmienia.

Wiem wszystko i nic nie wiem.

Wątpię w jawę, w cuda wierzę.

A z ludzi najbliższy mi ten

Co łabędź mu krukiem będzie.

Nagi jak robak – a pychą grzeszę.

Wszędzie jam swój i obcy wszędzie.

Czekam i wiem, że daremno.

Nędzarz – bogactwa rozdaję.

Rozrzutnik i skąpiec pospołu.

Mróz wszędy – ja cieszę się majem.

Dolina łez dla mnie jest rajem.

Ogień zimnym przejmuje drżeniem.

Me serce się lodem ogrzeje.  
Żarty pamiętam i w myśli nie trzymam

Komu pogarda, a komu estyma.

Wszędzie jam swój i obcy wszędzie.

Nie widzę co pod stopą mam

Lecz gwiazdy po imionach znam

Nocą jam rześki, a śpię dniem.

Kłamliwa dla mnie twardość ziemi,

A ufam mgle i wierzę cieniom

Ślepiec mnie widzi, głuchy słyszy.

Nad miód piołun jest mi słodszy.  
Gdzie tu prawda, gdzie ułuda?

Ileż tych prawd? Inna co krok.

Wszędzie jam swój i obcy wszędzie.

Nie wiem co dłuższe – godzina czy rok?

Przez morze czy ruczaj daję krok?

Z raju uciekam, do piekła śpieszę.

Rozpacz mnie wiarą pocieszy.

Wszędzie jam swój i obcy wszędzie.

Francois Villon

1431 – 1491 (dokładne daty nieznane)

От жажды умираю над ручьем.  
Смеюсь сквозь слезы и тружусь, играя.  
Куда бы ни пошел, везде мой дом,  
Чужбина мне — страна моя родная.  
Я знаю все, я ничего не знаю.  
Мне из людей всего понятней тот,  
Кто лебедицу вороном зовет.  
Я сомневаюсь в явном, верю чуду.  
Нагой, как червь, пышней я всех господ.  
Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.  
Я скуп и расточителен во всем.  
Я жду и ничего не ожидаю.  
Я нищ, и я кичусь своим добром.  
Трещит мороз — я вижу розы мая.  
Долина слез мне радостнее рая.  
Зажгут костер — и дрожь меня берет,  
Мне сердце отогреет только лед.  
Запомню шутку я и вдруг забуду,  
Кому презренье, а кому почет.  
Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.  
Не вижу я, кто бродит под окном,  
Но звезды в небе ясно различаю.  
Я ночью бодр, а сплю я только днем.  
Я по земле с опаскою ступаю,  
Не вехам, а туману доверяю.  
Глухой меня услышит и поймет.  
Я знаю, что полыни горше мед.  
Но как понять, где правда, где причуда?  
А сколько истин? Потерял им счет.  
Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.  
Не знаю, что длиннее — час иль год,  
Ручей иль море переходят вброд?  
Из рая я уйду, в аду побуду.  
Отчаянье мне веру придает.  
Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.

_Франсуа Вийон  
1431 - 1491 (точные даты жизни неизвестны)_


End file.
